Grandma's surprise visits
by alfredswift
Summary: Ternyata hidup tidak selalu lembut, seperti kita kehilangan Kris dan Luhan. TaoHun-KaiSoo-ChanBaek-ChenMin-LayHo. awas! bahasa puitis! saya mencinta reader-nim, saya mencintai diri saya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menlanjutkan cerita ini.
1. Trailer

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek ChenMin, LayHo, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

_Enam anak laki-laki manis, terjebak dalam sebuah arranged-married!_

'_nenek akan mengunjungi kita, dan maaf, yang telah lancang mengatakan kepada nenek, bahwa kita semua sudah menikah'_

'_dua minggu lagi, kalian semua harus sudah punya pasangan, dan menikah…'_

'_dan untuk Kai, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pasangan, kau menikah dengan mitramu…'_

_/_

'_Suho-hyung, aku sudah menemukan pasanganku, dan kau?'_

'_bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku Chanyeol?'_

_/_

'_Sehun, kurang satu minggu lagi dan kau belum menemukan pasanganmu. Jangan bergerak, aku yang akan bertindak'_

'_KENAPA HARUS ORANG INI?'_

_/_

'_Chen, aku punya seorang teman, dia sepertinya bisa membantumu'_

**Lalala-lala~ Hai-hai?**

_Hai, im Alfred Swift a.k.a Oh Din A. this is (will be) my first Fanfiction, im bad at this.. so, I just hope you'll enjoy it._

_Don't blame me okay, I never write anything. This is, I can tell you, is my debut. Cool._

_What do you think?, aku akan senang jika kalian mengatakan sesuatu padaku, Im happy to be friends…_

_Friends? *pinky*_

_Im very excited now! Chu~ stay tune chingu~ (i will have a bunch of friends right?)_


	2. Emergency

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

_Mwunja wasseo-mwunja wasseo~ _sebuah ponsel berbunyi ditengah-tengah dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi, semua murid menoleh, namun kemudian tidak peduli ketika mengetahui itu ponsel siapa, sedangkan sang dosen hanya memutar mata dan kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya._ Kai, tolong panggil Sehun dan Chen, suruh mereka pulang, ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan kakek. Jangan lupa bawa hidungmu juga… _Kai menggeram kesal, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Mrs. Yang, boleh aku keluar, aku ada urusan" meskipun belum mendapat izin, ia sudah menenteng tasnya menuju depan kelas, "seperti biasanya" kata Mrs. Yang sambil mengendikkan bahunya, Kai tersenyum kecut.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai berjalan menuju kelas Sehun, dan berpapasan dengan Chen yang baru saja keluar dari toilet, "disini kau hyung, kita disuruh pulang, ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh si kakek" kata Kai lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Chen, "kau yang menyetir, aku akan memanggil Sehun dulu" katanya lagi, "pertemuan besar, huh?" Chen mengambil kuncinya, "mungkin, kuharap bukan mengenai nilai kuliah kita" ujar Kai lalu berlalu, Chen mengangguk.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"permisi, boleh aku membawa Sehun?, ada sedikit urusan" Kai meminta izin pada dosen yang sedang mengajar dikelas Sehun, dosen menoleh kearah pintu, "oh, Kai" lalu dosen itu menoleh ke arah Sehun, "kenapa tidak boleh, well, ini kampus-mu" kata dosen itu sarkatik, "oh, ayolah Mr. Ed" Kai memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, "aku tidak bilang tidak" kata Mr. Ed lalu menuju mejanya, Kai melambai pada Sehun, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya.

Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang, "ada apa sih?" Sehun lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kai, "kau mengganggu belajarku tau?" kata Sehun lalu tersenyum, "cih, belajar? Belajar angry bird? Okay…" Kai menarik lengan Sehun untuk berjalan lebih cepat, "tetap saja namanya belajar".

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ting-tong-ting-tong-ting-tong! Seseorang memencet bel dengan tidak sabar, Suho yang sedang menunggu kedatangan adik-adiknya terkejut, lalu berlari menuju pintu, membukanya tergesa, "ada apa-ada apa?!" namun ia mendapati dua adiknya tertawa lebar, dan satu adiknya yang memasang wajah datar menyebalkan, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa kau memanggil kami?" katanya datar, Suho mendelik, lalu mencekik lehernya, "SEHUN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERGABUNG DENGAN BEAGLE-LINE MENYEBALKAN ITU?!".

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya, mengambil air dikulkas, lalu kembali keruang depan, dan masih mendapat glare-shoot dari Suho. "Sehun, hentikan!, duduklah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Suho menunjuk sofa didepannya, "Chanyeol, hentikan gamenya, dan kemari!" Suho meneriaki Chanyeol yang masih dikamarnya, lalu datanglah Chanyeol dengan masih memainkan game diponselnya, tanpa memandang jalan, yang akhirnya tersandung dan menimpa tubuh ringkih si kakek, "Chanyeoool!" Suho menggapai-gapaikan tangannya, "sorry kek.." kata Chanyeol tidak bersalah, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya, takut-takut dirampas.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi…" kini Suho gugup, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu, "jadi…" Suho kembali membuat mereka mendesah kesal, "jadi.." "jadilah kakek-kakek hyung!" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"kau tau kan kabar nenek?" Suho membuka percakapan, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol mengangguk, wajah mereka berubah serius, ini masalah nenek.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Nenek mereka ada di China. Kakek dan nenek dari Ibu mereka adalah orang China. Ibu-Ibu mereka menikah dengan orang Korea dan tinggal di Korea. Suho, Kai, dan Chen bersaudara, sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol saudara sepupu mereka. Ibu Suho, Kai, Chen adalah kakak Ibu Sehun, dan Ibu Chanyeol. Namun orang tua mereka, meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat. Sebenarnya Chen masih punya adik, namanya Tao, ia tinggal dengan neneknya di China. Kim Joon Myun, atau Suho (mereka menamainya begitu, karna Suho menurut mereka adalah malaikat penjaga) berbeda Ibu dengan Kai dan Chen. Kim Jong In atau Kai (Chanyeol, menganggap Kai sangat sexy dengan kulitnya, jadi ia memberinya julukan Kai, menurutnya itu seperti nama seorang model) adalah anak nomor dua, Kim Jong Dae atau Chen (neneknya, menganggap Chen seperti orang China, jadi ia memanggilnya Chen, meskipun awalnya Chen tidak suka) adalah anak nomor tiga, dan Hwang Zitao atau Tao (kakek mereka meminta agar Tao memakai nama keluarga Ibunya yang adalah orang China) adalah anak terakhir. Park Chan Yeol, Ibunya adalah anak kedua dalam keluarga Hwang, dan Ibu Oh Se Hun, adalah anak terakhir, Sehun juga adalah cucu terakhir dan paling muda. Mereka tinggal di Korea dalam pengawasan Suho sendiri.

Keluarga Kim mempunyai sebuah perusahaan besar yang membawahi beberapa perusahaan, Ari-Mi Corp. Perusahaan ini kini pemegang utamanya adalah Kai, karna ia yang dianggap paling cocok memimpin perusahaan. Sedangkan Suho, ia seorang dokter di rumah sakit Bokkuda, rumah sakit dalam naungan Ari-Mi Corp. juga.

Keluarga dekat yang mereka punya hanya nenek, itu sebabnya mereka sangat khawatir dengan kabar nenek yang katanya sedang mengidap penyakit keras.

"nenek saat menelfonku dan memberitahu keaadaannya kemarin, ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melihat cucu-cucunya menikah sebelum ia meninggal" kata Suho menuju topik pembicaraan, wajah mereka berubah sedih, "jadi, agar nenek tidak sedih, aku mengatakannya, dan melarang nenek kemari untuk alasan kesehatannya" kata Suho lagi.

Kai, Chanyeol, Chen, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Suho mendesah, "nenek akan mengunjungi kita, dan maaf, yang telah lancang mengatakan pada nenek, bahwa kita semua sudah menikah" ucap Suho yang membuat Kai dan lainnya melebarkan matanya. "APA?!" kata mereka serentak. "well, uhm, sorry, ini untuk kebaikan nenek"

"tapi, kau kan harusnya berbicara pada kami dulu" Kai melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "a-aku keceplosan, dan setelah mengatakan itu, nenek berteriak senang, jadi, uh-ya aku diam saja" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya.

"lalu bagaimana? kita belum menikah" Tanya Sehun, "katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada nenek" jawab Chen, "TIDAK BISA!" kata Suho, Kai, dan Chanyeol berbarengan, Chen dan Sehun memberikan tatapan anehnya pada Kai dan Chanyeol, "nenek akan sedih mendengar kalau itu tidak benar, dan ia akan sedih jika ternyata cucunya pembohong" Chanyeol memberi penjelasan. "benar itu" kata Suho. "dari semua omongannya selama hidup, baru satu kali ini omongan Chanyeol-hyung yang benar" kata Kai menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol memukul kepala Kai pelan,

"tapi kenyataannya memang pembohong kan?!" kata Chen sarkatik, Suho mendesah, "jadi bagaimana?" kini ganti Kai yang bertanya, "kita harus bekerja sama" kata Suho sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "apa?" tanya Chen, "kalian menyayangi nenek kan?" Tanya Suho, "tentu saja!" jawab yan lainnya sambil mengangguk, "okay, kalian semua ikuti perintahku".

"dua minggu lagi kalian semua harus punya pasangan dan menikah…" perintah Suho, "APA?!" kembali ruangan itu bergoncang, "hyung, itu tidak mungkin, kita bahkan belum berpikir untuk berkencan" tolak Sehun, "ya, untuk itulah, kini berpikirlah untuk menikah, ini untuk kebaikan nenek" kata Suho, "ini tentang pernikahan hyung, kau jangan bermain-main" Kai menatap serius Suho, masalahnya, dia adalah seorang bos, itu akan lebih sulit untuknya jika ia menikah. "kau lihat aku sedang bermain-main, huh?" "aah, kenapa jadi seperti ini!" Chen mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"rapat sudah selesai, kumohon kalian dapat bekerja sama, ini untuk kebaikan nenek" sekali lagi Suho membuat semuanya mendesah, "dan untuk Kai, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pasangan, kau menikah dengan mitramu, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Tuan Do" Suho menatap Kai, "seriously? Aku akan menikah dengan si D.O itu?" Kai menatap Suho tidak percaya, Suho menangguk, "HYUNG!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

BRUAKKK! "Suho hyuuung, aku datang!" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki bermata panda disana. Ruangan hening. "oh Tao, kemari" Suho menepuk sofa sampingnya, Tao menurut, berjalan riang kearahnya, sambil menenteng tasnya lalu duduk disana. Ruangan masih hening. Semuanya berkedip, "Tao kapan datang?" Suho tersenyum pada Tao, "barusan" jawab Tao lalu balas tersenyum "oh" Suho masih tersenyum lalu berbalik pada Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Chen yang masih pada ekspresi blank-nya.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kumpulannya sudah bubar, yang lainnya masih duduk disofa sambil bermain game diponsel masing-masing, sedangkan Suho mengambilkan air minum untuk Tao didapur. Tao yang duduk didepan Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun melipat tangannya didadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, "hello?" Tao mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Suho datang membawakan air minumnya. Lalu menoleh pada yang lainnya yang sudah menoleh pada Tao sambil masih memasang wajah blank-nya.

Suho tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Tao lagi, terkejut "OMO! TAO SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISINI?!" teriakan Suho membangunkan yang lainnya dari kebengongannya, dan serentak menerjang tubuh Tao. Sofanya terjungkir.


	3. Lucky

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek ChenMin, LayHo, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

**A/N**

**Hai hai?**

**Alfred Swift here~ **

**I am in tears, huhuhu, I have some readers, what a Daebak! I am touched… thank guys… *am I too overacting?***

Tao terkikik, mereka timpa menimpa, Chen dan Suho mencium wajahnya bertubi-tubi, "Tao-ya~ huhu, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu…" kata Kai lalu beranjak dari posisinya, Tao tertawa, "hyung, sofanya terbalik" Sehun beranjak dari posisinya juga, lalu semuanya turun dari sofa itu dan membenarkannya, dan kembali duduk dalam satu sofa yang sempit itu.

"Aigoo, my baby-panda sudah sangat besar, bahkan melebihiku, nenek sangat jahat, ia membiarkanku cebol" kata Suho sambil mencubit pipi Tao, "ah-ya! Nenek mana?" Suho menoleh kanan-kiri, "nenek tidak ikut, aku kesini sendiri" kata Tao, _syukurlah_, batin Suho dan lainnya, "kau kesini sendiri?" Sehun tak percaya, Tao mengangguk, "kau sendiri yang penakut" kata Tao mencibir, "terakhir kuingat, aku yang mengantarmu ke China dua tahun yang lalu" Sehun memukul lengan Tao, "Tao, terima kasih, kita memang bersaudara Tao, lihat ini!" Kai menyandingkan lengannya dengan lengan Tao, sama-sama gelap, ia bahagia punya teman senasib, "Tao-ya kenapa kau sangat tinggi?" tanya Chen melihat perbedaan tingginya dengan Tao, "dia makan bambu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tao, kenapa kau kesini sendiri?" Tanya Kai, "Tao, apa kau tidak membawa oleh-oleh?" Tanya Sehun "ah iya, nenek menitipkan sesuatu padaku" Tao mengambil tasnya lalu membongkarnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, lube. Yang lainnya terkejut, lalu menoleh pada Suho dan memberikan tatapan-ini-semua-salahmu-hyung- padanya. NENEK!.

"memangnya itu apa hyung?" Tanya Tao melihat pada kotak yang telah ia berikan pada Suho. "oh iya Tao, kau belum menjawab Kai tadi, kenapa kesini sendiri, kenapa tidak diantar Henry-hyung?" Suho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tao melirikkan matanya pada yang lain, "nenek memintaku untuk memata-matai kalian" Tao memelankan suaranya sambil membentuk bibirnya, yang lainnya mengangguk, _nenek mengirim agen mata-mata yang salah_, Suho menyeringai. "memang apa misimu Tao?" Kai tersenyum, "aku tidak tau, nenek hanya memintaku mengamati kegiatan kalian bersama pasangan kalian, lalu memberitahukannya pada nenek" kata Tao polos, sejenak kemudian Tao menutup mulutnya, "hyung, aku lupa, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya pada kalian" Tao memukul dahinya, "tenang saja Tao, nenek tidak akan tau, cukup katakan pada nenek, kita baik-baik saja" Chen tertawa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tao keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melihat sekeliling, "hyung, kata nenek, kalian sudah punya pacar, dan tinggal bersama kalian, mana mereka?" Tao bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya untuk gantian mandi, "ah itu, uh-uh" Chanyeol mencoba mencari alasan, "tanya Sehun!" Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang sedang membuka-buka lemari didapur, lalu berlari kekamar mandi. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun menoleh, "Sehun dimana pacar kalian?" tanya Tao, "hah? Pacar?" Sehun terkejut, "nenek bilang kalian punya pacar" Tao mengerutkan dahinya, "uh, Tao, kita main game yuk! Kai membuat fitur game terbaru, apa dia sudah menunjukkannya padamu?" Sehun menyeret Tao keruang tengah.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ruang tengah menjadi ramai, dengan bergabungnya, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kai disana. Sampai mereka lupa waktu, Suho beberapa kali mengingatkan untuk makan, lalu belajar, bahkan sudah waktunya tidur. "Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Tao-ya, sudah jam sepuluh malam, kalian harus tidur, besok kalian kuliah" ceramah Suho, yang diceramahi masih pada teriakan uh-ah-oh yang sama. Tinggal bersama mereka, sama saja seperti tinggal bersama anak TK.

Tlit! Komputernya mati tiba-tiba, Kai dan lainnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Suho memegang colokan ditangannya, ia mengambil tindakan, "sudah waktunya tidur anak-anak!" kata Suho sambil memainkan colokannya, "hyuuuung!" ruangannya bergetar.

Mereka masuk kekamar dengan gontai, "uh, sebentar" Suho memegang pundak Chen, menahannya. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai ikut menoleh, "kalian tau kan, tipe ideal nenek untuk kita?" Suho mengingatkan, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk lemas.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Pagi yang cerah, Suho membuka matanya, lalu beranjak dan membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya masuk kekamar, Tao yang merasa ada perubahan, menggeliat, lalu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya.

Mereka tinggal disatu apartemen, apartemen sederhana. Hanya dua kamar tidur, ruang tengah dengan tv dan komputer, satu kamar mandi, dapur dengan meja makan, dan ruang tamu. Apartemennya cukup luas, tapi tidak mewah. Nenek mendidik cucunya untuk hidup sederhana. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa membeli gedung putih. Haha, kiasan.

"Tao bagaimana kabar nenek?" tanya Suho sambil mengoles rotinya dengan selai kacang, sarapan pagi. Lalu melirik Sehun yang mengucek matanya pelan, "Sehun cuci tangan dulu baru pegang makanan" sela Suho, "Chanyeol jangan makan sambil bicara, Chen oleskan selai di dua sisinya, Kai habiskan susumu" Suho benar-benar seperti Ibu. "well Tao, bagaimana kabar nenek?" ulang Suho, Tao bergerak tidak nyaman, "aku tidak boleh mengatakannya padamu hyung" jawab Tao, semuanya berubah serius dan menatap Tao, "apakah buruk?" Suho khawatir, "sebenarnya…" _eureureong-eureureong-eureureongdae~ _ ponsel Tao menginterupsi pembicaraanya. Tao melihat siapa yang menelpon lalu tersenyum, "halo nenek?" Tao meloud-speakerkan suaranya, "halo Tao, apa kau sudah menemui mereka, bagaimana?" suara nenek dari seberang sana, "mereka bersamaku disini nek, kami lagi sarapan" kata Tao lalu memakan rotinya, "bagaimana pasangan mereka? Good-looking? Bagaimana skinship mereka? Hot?" nenek terkikik. Tao bingung, sementara yang lainnya hanya terbengong.

"mereka tidak.." Suho membekap mulut Tao, "halo neneeeek…" sapa Suho, "ah, siapa ini? suaranya seperti suara kakek" tanya nenek, Suho sweat-drop, yang lainnya tertawa. "halo neneeek…" Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen ikut menyapa, "ah, siapa kalian?, suaranya seperti orang idiot" mereka sweat-drop, gantian Suho yang tertawa, nenek ikut tertawa, "hai cucu-cucuku yang sangat mencintai nenek.." akhirnya nenek balas menyapa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Mereka mengobrol panjang lebar dengan nenek, "ah-ya, bagaimana pasangan kalian, aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka" kata nenek tiba-tiba, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, "uh-nenek, kami mau kuliah, sudah dulu yaa.." Suho mengeles, "ah, begitukah, okay, kalau aku sudah sampai di Korea jangan lupa, jemput nenek dibandara, okay?! Semuanya!" nenek menekankan, "iya neeek.." jawab mereka, "oh-iya, jangan lupa, selalu pakai pengaman, okay?!" nenek memelankan suaranya. Pengaman apa, huh?. NENEK!. Nenek tertawa dan langsung mematikan telfonnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai berangkat kekantornya, ada pertemuan. Sehun dan Chen berangkat kekampus, Chanyeol dan Tao pergi jalan-jalan, Suho kerumah sakit.

"Hanim-ssi, meeting jam berapa?" tanya Kai pada salah satu karyawannya, "uh-kalau pertemuan dengan Tuan Do, sekitar lima belas menit lagi, kalau dengan perusahaan nona Hyuna, sekitar jam dua siang, Presdir-nim" jawab Hanim, "oh, ya sudah, terima kasih" Kai lalu tersenyum, membuat Hanim, tersipu dengan pipi merahnya, ingin fangirling saat itu juga, sedangkan yang lain menatapnya iri, "oh-iya, Wendy, bahan presentasi untuk meeting dengan Arcopodo sudah ada?" Kai berbalik, "sudah siap!" jawab Wendy, "okay, kalau begitu, jam satu aku ingin Wendy dan tim yang kemarin sudah ada diruang meeting" kata Kai lalu pergi keruangnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Kai, Tuan Do sudah datang" panggil Wendy yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, Kai mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Wendy, bagaimana dasiku? Rambutku? Jasku?" Kai berhenti didepan Wendy. Wendy menscan Kai, "okay fix!". Korban sinetron. Kai mendorong kepala Wendy.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"selamat pagi Tuan Do" Kai menjabat tangan Tuan Do, "selamat pagi" Tuan Do tersenyum, Kai melirik seseorang disamping Tuan Do, orang itu juga menatap Kai, "oh-Kai, kau tau kan, Kyungsoo" Tuan Do mendorong punggung orang disampingnya, Kyungsoo. "ne, annyeonghaseyo" Kai membungkukkan badannya. "ne, annyeonghaseyo" Kyungsoo juga membungkukkan badannya, lalu tersenyum canggung, _jadi ini calon pasanganku, huh? Si D.O? haha, tidak terlalu buruk_, batin Kai. Merasa diperhatikan Kyungsoo semakin merasa canggung, lalu menyenggol ayahnya, Tuan Do. "ah-iya!" Tuan Do menepukkan tangannya, ia bahagia, sepertinya perjodohannya berhasil. Sementara Kai dan Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"silahkan duduk Tuan Do" Kai mempersilahkan, Kyungsoo mengikuti ayahnya.

Mereka berbasa-basi sejenak, "kau lihat sendiri Kai, aku ini sudah tua" kata Tuan Do lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya, "aku ingin istirahat dari dunia bisnis, sekarang, aku hanya ingin melihat anakku menjadi matang" Tuan Do menautkan jari-jarinya dibawah dagunya. "aku sudah berhasil membesarkan perusahaanku, dan bahkan aku sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu, itu sebuah keberhasilan yang bagus menurutku", Kai dan Kyungsoo menyimak apa yang dikatakan Tuan Do, "aku ingin melepas semuanya" Tuan Do menjeda, "aku akan menyerahkan perusahaanku pada anakku satu-satunya, Kyungsoo" lanjutnya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka, ayahnya akan mengajaknya kemari untuk ini.

"jadi Kai, aku tidak akan menghadiri meeting lagi, dia yang akan menggantikanku" menunjuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak tau apa-apa soal perusahaan. Kai juga bingung, "tapi Tuan Do bagaimana dengan proyek pembuatan game terbaru itu?", "kau akan menyelesaikan proyek itu dengannya" ujar Tuan Do, "Tuan Do, proyek ini sudah berjalan jauh, proyek ini akan membutuhkan anda" Kai mendesak, Tuan Do tertawa, "apa gunanya orang tua dalam sebuah game, bukankah yang segar seperti dia lebih dibutuhkan?" Kyungsoo menciut.

"aku sudah berbicara banyak denganmu tentang game ini Tuan Do, apa dia juga mengetahuinya?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka, Kyungsoo makin ciut, "ulang lagi, bicaralah dengannya, mungkin kalian akan menemukan ide yang lebih fresh" kata Tuan Do sambil membenarkan dasinya. Tuan Do memang dekat dengan Kai, melebihi hubungan mitra kerja, Tuan Do sangat menyukai Kai, itu sebabnya ia menjodohkan Kyungsoonya dengan Kai. Kai mendesah, ia kalah.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"oh-ya Kai, kau sudah berbicara dengan Suho kan?" tanya Tuan Do lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, "aku sangat salut denganmu Kai, itu sebabnya aku ingin menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu, didik dia", Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, "Kyungsoo, belajarlah banyak dengannya, itu menyenangkan, jika kau mengenalnya, dia adalah orang jenius" Kai berdehem, "dan Kai, ajari dia, dia tidak terlalu buruk, kau tau…" Tuan Do sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kai, "…dia suka nonton pororo" lalu Tuan Do terkikik, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo "mungkin pengetahuan tentang pororo bisa menjadi inspirasi proyek ini", kali ini Kyungsoo menampar wajahnya sendiri secara mental. Kai tertawa kering.

Tuan Do sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan, ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal, belajar pada Kai, katanya. "ya sudah Kyungsoo, ayah pergi dulu, belajar yang banyak, sungguh, dia sangat mengagumkan!" Tuan Do menunjuk Kai, Kai tersenyum kecut, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Kai, aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas kerja samanya", Tuan Do menjabat tangan Kai. "mencobalah berinteraksi, ini sebagai pendekatan kalian". Dua-duanya sama-sama mendelik, dan Tuan Do keluar dengan senyum lebar.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Semenjak Tuan Do keluar, Kai dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berbicara, Kai hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan Kyungsoo cuma memandanginya dengan tatapan kesal, bosan didiamkan. Kyungsoo menekuk wajahnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan kakinya pelan. Setelah bosan, dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Tidak membantu, ia memindah dagunya disana. Setelah kelelahan, kemudian dia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mengembungkan pipinya, dengan bibir mengerucut, dia kempeskan lagi. Lalu meniup rambut yang menjuntai diwajahnya, dan mengeluarkan suara tiupan. Menguap, dan mengeluarkan suara hoahm. Mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk mengusir kantuk. Kyungsoo tidak sadar, semua kegiatannya tadi diawasi oleh si Kai, dengan wajah aku-ingin-menerkammu-sekarang-tapi-kau-tidak-cukup-dimulutku.

"uhm-Kai…" Kyungsoo mencoba memecah suasana, tapi terkejut ketika Kai ternyata sudah menatapnya intens, Kyungsoo jadi merasa aneh dengan tatapan itu, ia jadi tidak sanggup berbicara. "eh-jadi kapan kau membangun perusahaan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo, "bukan aku yang membangunnya, si tukang bangunan yang membangunnya" kata Kai malas, Kyungsoo tertawa. Kai terkejut. Pertama, ia tidak bermaksud melucu, ia ingin Kyungsoo kesal. Dan kedua, tawa Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan!. Dengan suaranya, dan jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang akhirnya menyipit, dan juga bibirnya yang menggoda Kai untuk menambahkan I dan U disana. Demi kulitnya dan hidungnya, Kai bersumpah, itu adalah tawa paling menggemaskan, setelah tawa Sehun saat dikandungan.

"kau lucu Kai, haha, jadi uhm.." Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya, "tukang bangunan membangunkannya untukmu, dan kau menidurinya?" lawak Kyungsoo. Ingin Kai tertawa saat itu juga, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan image cool-nya, jadi ia menahan tertawanya. Walaupun sedikit tidak berhasil, dengan terlihatnya badannya yang bergetar dan kepala tertunduk. "Kai kau tertawa? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu!" Kyungsoo berdiri. Kai kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menghapus air matanya, oh, ternyata keluar. "aku tidak tertawa" sangkal Kai, lalu berdehem, "kenapa?" tanya Kai, "apanya?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"kenapa kau ingin lihat wajahku?" Kai melipat tangannya didepan dada. Kyungsoo kembali duduk, wajahnya memerah, "uh-haha, itu… aku ingin melihat apa bibirmu akan berbentuk hati juga sepertiku" kata Kyungsoo, "kau tau, aku selalu digoda untuk bibirku ini" lanjutnya lalu memasang wajah kesal, "tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan itu" kata Kai, sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakan itu dihati, tapi kenapa keluar dimulut?, ia terlalu excited sepertinya. "benarkah?" Kyungsoo merubah wajahnya, menjadi bersemangat. "apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" kata Kai dengan wajah dinginnya, namun dihatinya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo paham, ia hanya merubah wajahnya lagi, menjadi lemas, lalu mengangguk.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi Kai… apa kau tau kalau kita dijodohkan?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kai terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan bertanya seperti itu. Kai mengangguk. "apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, "well, uhm-aku tidak tau" Kai mengendikkan bahunya, "kata ayah, kalau aku tidak menyukai sesuatu, aku harus memaksakan diri, nanti juga akan terbiasa, dan akhirnya jadi luar biasa!" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat sambil menepukkan tangannya, Kai menatapnya heran. "aku sangat menyukai ketika ayah mengatakan sesuatu padaku, kau tau, perkataannya selalu membuatku besemangat, sebenarnya aku lebih setuju jika ayah menjadi seorang motivator " Kyungsoo tertawa. Kai mengangguk setuju, ia mengetahui bagaimana Tuan Do itu. Orangnya bijaksana. Ia kadang merasa, ayahnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, dan melalui Tuan Do, ayahnya berbicara. "Kai, aku jadi seperti ayahmu ya? Haha, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata motivasi itu pada anakku" kata Kyungsoo. Kai ingin memeluk Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah sedemikian menggemaskannya. Dan soal anak, bagaimana bisa seorang anak-anak mempunyai anak. Heh, lucu.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tidak terasa, sudah dua jam Kai bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu bertanya, kadang Kai hanya diam, kadang ia menjawab. Kata Kyungsoo, ia selalu menanyakan apapun pada ayahnya. Kai jadi merindukan ayahnya. Kai merasa setiap cerita Kyungsoo, Kai ada didalamnya. Karna apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, ia rasakan juga ketika ia bersama ayahnya. Kadang ia juga merasa ingin menjadi ayah Kyungsoo. Haha, tidak, sepertinya menjadi pasangannya lebih cocok.

Pintu terbuka, Wendy masuk dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya. "selamat siang Kai. Sepertinya Kau menikmati berbicara dengan Tuan muda Do, hingga melupakan makan, dan melupakan menyuruh Tuan muda Do makan" kata Wendy. Kai ingin menyumpal bibir Wendy. Dan ia juga ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa, ia membiarkan tamunya kelaparan. "tenang saja, aku tidak lapar kok. Aku disini ingin belajar pada Kai" kata Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Wendy dan lainnya lalu duduk, "jadi Kyungsoo, jam dua ini kita akan meeting dengan Arcopodo, perusahaan Hyuna-ssi" Kai menengok jam tangannya. Ia tersenyum. Ia benar-benar menikmati Kyungsoo. "apa kau akan tinggal, atau kau keliling ingin kantor ini, atau mungkin kau ingin pulang?" tawar Kai. Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir. "sepertinya, aku ingin melihat-lihat kantor ini. aku selalu penasaran dengan pabrik game" katanya. "well, silahkan" Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"kau benar-benar menikmatinya, huh?" goda Wendy. Kai tersenyum. "sebenarnya, Kyungsoo itu orangnya pemalu, kalau kau tau" kata Wendy sedikit berbisik. Wendy, adalah sahabat Kai. Kai selalu menganggu Wendy, dengan stylenya yang girly, padahal dia laki-laki. Wendy selalu menganggu Kai, dengan stylenya yang manly, padahal dia memang laki-laki.

"tapi sepertinya dia nyaman berbicara denganmu" kata Wendy lagi, Kai tersenyum. Ia bersyukur. "sepertinya ia benar-benar menganggap kau adalah pamannya" Wendy tertawa. Kai memberinya death-glare. Lalu mendorong kepalanya.

Well, yang penting, pertemuan pertamanya, tidak berjalan buruk. .

Luckily, si D.O manis adalah orang yang sangat menggemaskan!. Kai ingin memakannya. Dan ia sedikit menyukainya.

**a/n**

**uhm-hai, dear readers (kalau ada), iam very glad if you post reviews. you know, it make my heart fluttering, so nice. hehe. iam very happy, if you do that. but if not, gwaenchanayo~ iam glad if you like this.**


	4. Beautiful

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo,ChanBaek, ChenMin, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

**a/n**

**Hai hai?**

**Alfred Swift here~**

**I am not in the mood today, because I really feel this story is sick!, don"t you think that?, so, I m sorry, for bothering your eyes.**

**And for this day, I think my story is getting worst. Sorry again my lovely readers. Hiks.**

Sejak Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang itu, Kai merasa sepi. Ia jadi merasa menyesal, menyia-nyiakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, kenapa ia tidak mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol dari awal, malah membiarkan Kyungsoo bosan. Sekarang jadi ia yang merasa bosan, dan terasa sangat sepi. Meskipun sebenarnya, Wendy sedang mengoceh ini-itu disana. Yang anehnya menurut Kai, kata Wendy dia sedang presentasi. Padahal jika dibanding dengan presentasi, menurut Kai, Wendy sekarang seperti Ibu-ibu yang sedang nimbrung diskon. Girly.

"Oh-Kai! (seperti okay), kau tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali, okay fix! Aku merasa terhormat" protes Wendy, Kai memutar matanya.

"Presdir-nim, nona Hyuna sudah datang" seorang karyawan masuk dengan seorang wanita disampingnya. Hyuna tersenyum pada Kai. Kai berdiri lalu balas tersenyum. Hyuna berjalan kearah Kai, lalu berhenti disalah satu kursi dekat Kai, kursi Wendy. Menatap Wendy dengan tatapan sinis, mengisyaratkan untuk pergi. Wendy pergi dari kursi itu dengan mengutuk-ngutuk. Hyuna tersenyum, lalu duduk disana. Menyilangkan kakinya. "selamat siang Kai-ssi" sapa Hyuna dengan senyuman menggoda, "selamat siang Hyuna-ssi" Kai tersenyum, lalu melirik Wendy yang masih kesal dan seperti mengatakan bersabarlah-pada-wanita-ini.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi bagaimana rencana pembuatan game terbaru ini, aku dengar kau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Pololo inc. juga?" tanya Hyuna lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya, "sebenarnya, kami semua sudah menyiapkan konsepnya, aku juga sudah berbicara pada Tuan Do, tapi ada sebuah perubahan kecil, jadi kurasa kita harus mengulangnya lagi" jawab Kai.

Yang lain terkejut, Hyuna mengerutkan dahinya, "lalu konsep yang kau kirimkan ke kantorku?", Kai mengangguk, "kurasa kita bisa tetap menggunakan konsep itu, tapi untuk lanjutannya, aku harus menyiapkan ide lagi", "tapi Presdir-nim, bagaimana dengan gambaran yang sudah kita buat?" tanya Wendy, "aku bilang mengulang, bukan berarti membuang kan?" jawab Kai, Wendy mengkerut.

"begini Hyuna-ssi, sepertinya untuk animasi, aku akan menggunakan buatan Pololo inc. saja, karna kurasa animasi buatan mereka cocok pada konsep game ini" kata Kai. Hyuna mengeras, "jadi kau pikir, animasi buatan kami seperti apa?", Kai menggeleng, "bukan seperti itu, tapi kurasa, Pololo membuat animasi yang fokus membidik anak-anak, dan itu cocok pada game ini", "dan sepertinya untuk pembuatan selanjutnya dan penyempurnaan aku ingin meminta bantuan anda" lanjut Kai. Hyuna sedikit berfikir, "baiklah kalau begitu, tapi bulan depan aku sudah ada kontrak dengan perusahaan lain, jadi kurasa pembuatan game ini perlu dipercepat".

"baiklah, mungkin untuk pengulangan kita akan membutuhkan waktu dua minggu, bisakan teman-teman?" Kai meminta pendapat pada karyawannya. Wendy dan lainnya kaget, dua minggu itu waktu yang pendek bung!. "kurasa itu artinya bisa!" Kai memutuskan pendapatnya sendiri.

"kalau begitu, jika sudah selesai aku ingin melihatnya dulu" Hyuna melipat tangannya, "okay, jadi keputusannya sudah dibuat, mungkin kita bisa memulainya besok" Kai membuat karyawannya ingin mencakarnya. "terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian, silahkan kembali pada tugas kalian masing-masing" tutup Kai. Wendy dan lainnya menggeram kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Jadi disana tinggal Kai dan Hyuna. Hyuna berdiri, memulai acara menggoda sang Kai lagi. "besok, huh?, kurasa kau perlu bantuanku untuk ini" Hyuna berdiri didepan Kai lalu mengelus pundak Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum, "bagaimana dengan nanti malam? Ada acara? Aku bisa membantumu" Hyuna lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja persis didepan Kai. "maaf Hyuna-ssi, aku memiliki acara, dan kurasa bantuan staff-ku dan Tuan muda Do sudah cukup" Kai jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Hyuna tersenyum sinis, "Tuan muda Do, si anak papa itu? Jadi ayahnya sudah menyerahkan perusahaan itu padanya? Haha, dia bisa apa?" kata Hyuna sarkatik.

"kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari penampilannya Hyuna-ssi" kata Kai. Oh! Apakah ia yakin, kalau Kyungsoo bisa melakukannya, si D.O yang suka nonton pororo?. "benarkah? Tapi penampilan seseorang juga sebuah nilai" kata Hyuna lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, menampakkan belahan dadanya. Kai merasa risih, ia memundurkan kursinya lalu berdiri, "maaf Hyuna-ssi, aku memiliki acara, aku akan pergi lima menit lagi" Kai mengusirnya secara halus. Hyuna menggeram, "ya, aku juga memiliki acara" katanya lalu turun dari meja dan membenarkan penampilannya.

"kalau begitu, senang bekerja sama denganmu" Kai mengulurkan tangannya, Hyuna menggenggam tangan Kai dan sedikit mengelusnya. Kai dengan cepat menarik tangannya, lalu tersenyum. Dan Hyuna pergi dengan sebuah kedipan genit pada Kai. Kai merasa takut.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai keluar dari ruangannya, mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Kyungsoo.

Kai mendengar ada suara tawa asing dari sebuah ruangan, mendekati ruangan itu, dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang, dan orang itu tertawa. "oh, hai Kai, meetingnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyadari Kai ada dipintu. Orang yang bersama Kyungsoo itu menoleh.

_Hah? Leo? Apa tidak salah?_, Kai terkejut. Leo si orang paling misterius didunia-Kai, tertawa. Leo berdehem. "aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo, bye" Leo tersenymum pada Kyungsoo, lalu melewati Kai yang masih bengong dipintu. Kai mengamati kepergian Leo, sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "hei ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersadar. "Leo? Dia berbicara, bahkan tertawa" Kai tak percaya. "iya memang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak paham. "hei, Leo itu jarang-bahkan- tidak pernah berbicara, tapi dia bisa tertawa denganmu" Kai tertawa rendah, "benarkah? tapi tadi dia yang mengajakku berbicara duluan" kata Kyungsoo.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Kai ini ruang apa?" Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya, "tidak ada, hanya ruang untuk mencari inspirasi" jawab Kai ikut memperhatikan sekeliling, "oh, itu sebabnya, disini desainnya imut! Menyenangkan!" kata Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. Kai jadi ingin mendesain seluruh kantornya dengan desain seperti itu.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chanyeol pulang dengan menggendong Tao dipunggungnya. "Sehun ! Chen ! Cepat buka pintunya!" pinta Chanyeol tidak sabaran. Dia sudah kelelahan dengan beban dipunggungnya. Chen membukakan pintunya, "aku hyung-mu bodoh!" kata Chen lalu mengetok kepala Chanyeol. Sehun berada di sofa sedang menonton televisi memutar matanya melihat Chanyeol yang menggendong Tao. "sudah kukatakan hyung! Jangan mem-bayi-kannya!" kata Sehun malas.

"dia memang masih bayi Sehun! Dan uh, aku akan melapor ke kakek, bahwa pelajaran bahasamu tidak bagus!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. "atau kau iri? Ingin kugendong?" Tanya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar, lalu menidurkan Tao ditempat tidur.

"eeww, lebih baik aku digendong si Rusa!" teriak Sehun. Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan seringai-besarnya "kau masih berpacaran dengan si Rusa itu, huh?", Sehun melempar bantal kearahnya. Chen tertawa "sudah kukatakan, kau cocok berpacaran dengannya, Sehun!", Sehun memberikan death-glare pada dua orang itu.

"hei, kenapa tidak dia saja?" Chen tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya, dengan wajah troll-nya. Sehun menatap tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol juga ada disisi lainnya. "benar juga, dia tidak buruk!" Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. Sehun berkedip, masih belum mengerti. Lalu segera sadar saat ingat tentang pernikahan. Dan mendorong kepala Chen dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"no-no way!" Sehun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya didepan wajah Chanyeol. "tidak mungkin seorang prince-tampan-mengagumkan menikahi seekor Rusa-awet-muda-karena-meminum-darah-nenek-sihir-dalam-cerita-snow white-yang-tersesat-dihutan-menyeramkan-yang-tidak ada- di-dunia-ini-bahkan-tidak-ada- di- exo-planet!" Sehun mengakhiri kalimat ejekan panjangnya dengan sebuah anggukan keras. "wow! Kau bicara apa tadi? Itu pidato kepala sekolah?" Chen terkikik, "intinya, aku tidak mungkin menikahi seekor Luhan!". "kenapa? Nothing impossible in this world, you know?" kata Chanyeol berpepatah dalam bahasa Inggris-celemotannya. Lalu tersenyum bangga. "sudah kubilang, bahasa Inggris-ku diatas Olga syahputra, kakek saja yang tidak percaya!"

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chanyeol kelelahan berdebat dengan Sehun dan Chen tentang hal-yang-penting-menurutnya-tapi-tidak-penting-menurut-semua-orang-di-dunia-ini (coba saja, dia bertanya kenapa toko buku juga menjual pensil, tapi tidak menjual kondom disana, duh!). Setelah itu dia langsung masuk kamar dan menyalakan laptopnya.

Buka facebook. _Satu pesan baru dari Doraemon. Aku sudah menemukan situs yang bisa membantumu nobita!. _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. _Katakan padaku. _Doraemon membalas. _Klik link ini ( ). _Chanyeol segera meng-klik link itu.

Chanyeol mengisi form yang disediakan oleh situs itu. _Nama: Park Chanyeol. Tanggal lahir: 27 November 1992. Jenis kelamin:…_ Chanyeol tersenyum.

"hyung! Apa jenis kelaminku?" Chanyeol menelpon Suho. "astaga Chanyeol, kau menelponku untuk ini?" Suho terdengar kesal. "well, Aku tidak tau kenapa aku punya benjolan dileherku, dan tidak didadaku" Suho tersedak, "kenapa juga aku mempunyai suara yang berat, dan tidak suara yang halus menggairahkan" Suho terbelalak, "dan kenapa juga aku memiliki sisi panjang dibawahku, dan kenapa tidak…""Chanyeol cukup!, aku ingin muntah!" Suho tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan-tidak-waras Chanyeol. Sementara itu Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. "jadi, apa kelaminku hyung?, kenapa jariku besar-besar, namun tidak lentik yang nikmat jika…""cukup Chanyeol! kau laki-laki TULEN-yang-MESUM!" tlit! Suho memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Jadi, sudah fix. _Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sudah hampir dua jam, Chanyeol berkutat di situs itu. Mulai dari Oh Din A yang manis, sampai Alfred Swift yang menggemaskan. Uhuk!. Namun belum ada yang menarik hati Chanyeeol.

_Byun Baekhyun. Aku seperti pernah tau nama ini. _batin Chanyeol. Klik. _Nama: Byun Baekhyun. Tanggal Lahir: 6 Mei 1992. Jenis kelamin: Laki-laki._ _Tertarik pada: Perempuan dan Laki-laki. _Chanyeol tersenyum. Segera melihat foto profilnya. Terbelalak. Foto itu menampilkan seorang lelaki memakai T-Shirt biru bergambar sapi-pedophil (dari mana dia tau?). Lalu garis eye-liner tebal dimatanya yang menyipit karna eye-smile-nya. Bando telinga kucing dikepalanya. Dan membentuk V-sign kesukaannya. Senyum lebar nan riang. Bibir tipis nan mungil. Leher mulus nan indah.

Chanyeol membayangkan jari-jari lentik itu menggerayangi (?) dirinya. Leher mulusnya yang akhirnya ditandai oleh bercak merah menggiurkan. Lalu bibir mungil itu dengan hangat membungkus… Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tidak ingin _latihan _sekarang. Lalu tersenyum nakal. Klik. PDKT.


	5. Black Pearl

**Title: Grandma"s surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they"re actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

Baekhyun, seorang penjaga toko perhiasan Madame Rie. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, sedangkan ibunya bekerja di Indonesia, di Freeport tepatnya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang sudah ditinggal ibunya ke Indonesia, ia dititipkan pada teman ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ia tinggal dengan anak teman ibunya itu, menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil. Tiap pulang ke Korea, ibunya selalu membawa perhiasan, untuk oleh-oleh. Itu sebabnya, Baekhyun sangat menyukai perhiasan, karna itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Dan alasan itulah ia bekerja di toko perhiasan.

Baekhyun mempunyai perhiasan favorit di Madame Rie, sebuah mutiara hitam. Mutiara itu tidak dijual, hanya sebuah pajangan. Kata Nyonya Bakri, pemilik toko Madame Rie, mutiara itu adalah hasilnya sendiri. Ia dulu seorang penyelam dipulau Bunaken, ia mengumpulkan karang-karang untu dijual. Tapi, lama kelamaan ia sadar, bahwa karang adalah keindahan bagi laut. Sama seperti bunga, adalah keindahan bagi daratan. Lalu Nyonya Bakri menghentikan pekerjaannya, dan beralih sebagai penghobi selam saja. Suatu hari, ia menemukan mutiara itu. Dari situlah, ia menemukan ide untuk menjual perhiasan. Perhiasan menurutnya adalah hal yang membawa keindahan yang akan menciptakan ketenangan jika perhiasan itu dipakai dengan cinta, bukan keangkuhan. Baekhyun selalu mengagumi Nyonya Bakri, dan cerita-ceritanya. Ia ingin sekali ke Indonesia (lalu bertemu kita ) yang menurut Nyonya Bakri, yang orang Indonesia, dan ibunya, yang bekerja di Indonesia, adalah negara yang memiliki jutaan pesona. Termasuk para wanita dan penulis ff-nya (ciee).

"Baekhyun-ah, kau melamun?" tanya Sulastri, rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu menggeleng, "aku hanya merindukan Nyonya Bakri. Kenapa sudah lama ini dia tidak berkunjung ke Korea?, melihat ibuku yang tidak mungkin satu bulan sekali pulang, Nyonya Bakri cukup mengobatinya, ia seperti ibu bagiku" jelas Baekyun. Sulastri mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, "tenang saja, aku juga bersedia menjadi ibumu, walaupun aku lebih muda darimu" Sulastri tersenyum. _Yang penting, dengan menjadi ibumu, aku bisa mengecup pipimu tiap hari, kyaa_, Sulastri mimpi panjang. Baekhyun memasang wajah polos, "tapi, aku tidak mau kau kecup!" Tweng! Sulastri mati suri.

"terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ibuku Sulli-ah" kata Baekhyun, "namaku Sulastri Baek, SU-LAS-TE-RI, bukan Sulli" tegas Sulastri. "nama Sulli lebih simple Sul, dan juga… aku tidak suka ikan TERI".

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sulastri pulang lebih awal, ia takut kehujanan. Rumahnya sangat jauh dari toko itu. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagipula, Madame Rie tidak ramai. Bukan dalam artian buruk. Menurut Baekhyun, Madame Rie tidak ramai, karna ia berkelas. Kalau sangat ramai, berarti itu jualan ikan teri.

Baekhyun duduk dibelakang etalase, yang menampilan perhiasan-perhiasan mewah. Untuk mengisi kekosongannya, biasanya Baehyun menggambar perhiasan-perhiasan itu. Menurut Baekhyun, gambarannya sangat bagus, ia cocok menjadi seorang pendesain perhiasan. Ia akan bekerja-sama dengan Madame Rie, itu impiannya. Tapi, kata Sulastri, gambarannya tidak seperti kalung ataupun gelang, itu lebih mirip sate kambing.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sret, seseorang membuka pintu toko. Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menggambar langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "selamat sore, selamat datang di Madame Rie" sambut Baekhyun dengan eye-smilenya. _What the fuck! That Dobi is sooo…,_ Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Seorang wanita paruh baya, mengenakan dress warna biru dongker, kacamata hitam yang sepertinya sangat mahal, dan rambut yang disanggul keatas. Wanita itu membuka kacamatanya, lalu mengibaskan rambutnya, sangat anggun. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Baekhyun terbelalak. Wanita itu datang bersama seorang laki-laki tampan! Mbeek~.

"Pak Byun, nenekku ingin mengecek harga cincin ini. ia ingin menukarnya" laki-laki itu berkata pada Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin. _Pak Byun? Nenek?, _Baekhyun bingung. "Chanyeol, kenapa kau memanggilnya Pak Byun, sedangkan kau lebih cocok menjadi kakeknya!" wanita itu mengomel pada lelaki disampingnya. "lalu aku panggil apa? Oppa? Noona? Ahjumma?" lelaki-yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol-itu tertawa. Yang Baekyun tau, sekarang darahnya berdesir. Ia sedikit mengepalkan tangannya saat merasakan sensasi debaran didadanya.

Chanyeol menengok lagi name-tag Baekhyun. "jadi apa harusnya kupanggil Pak Baekhyun, nenek?""sama saja bodoh!" wanita-yang ternyata seorang nenek, padahal menurutnya sebaya ibunya-itu memukul bahu Chanyeol. "well nenek-yang kadang disangka pacar-ku…" nenek menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum. "aku akan memanggilnya Baekhyun-ssi. Jadi, Baekhyun-ssi, kira-kira kami bisa menukar cincin ini dengan yang mana?" Chanyeol mengamati perhiasan di etalase itu, nenek mengikutinya. Baekhyun terbelalak saat melihat cincin yang diserahkan Chanyeol tadi, cincin emas dengan Blue Sapphire. Terlebih lagi saat melihat ukiran di cincin itu, _Joseon era 1800._ "nenek, cincin ini sangat mahal!" Baekhyun berteriak. Nenek dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun. "ada apa?" tanya nenek, "nek, cincin ini peninggalan bersejarah. Cincin ini bisa bernilai ratusan juta!" kata Baekhyun bersemangat. "benarkah? Wah, jadi kita bisa membeli banyak baking soda ya?" sahut Chanyeol. "baking soda untuk apa?" tanya nenek, "nek, kau tau kan Sehun sangat kurus, baking soda mungkin bisa membantu" jawab Chanyeol. Nenek memutar bola matanya, dan Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi, aku bisa menukarnya dengan yang ini?" nenek menunjuk sebuah kalung mutiara. Baekhyun mengangguk, "kau bisa menukar cincinmu dengan satu perhiasan yang ada disini, hampir seluruhnya" jawab Baekhyun. "nenek! Iihat ini!" Chanyeol menarik nenek ke depan Baekhyun. Disana ada sebuah gelang mutiara berwarna pink. "ini sangat bagus! Pasti kau cocok memakainya!" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gelang itu. "aku tidak suka warna kuning!" kata nenek. "nenek, ini warna pink!" bantah Chanyeol. "hya! Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap warna kuning dengan warna pink, sedangkan mereka beda jauh! Untuk apa kacamatamu ini!" nenek menarik kacamata yang dipakai Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengamatinya. Untuk Chanyeol dengan kacamata, ia terlihat cool. Dan Chanyeol tanpa kacamata, ia terlihat cute. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebut kembali kacamatanya, "ini untuk bergaya nek!" kata Chanyeol, lalu memasang pose gaya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dibawah dagunya (paham?). Baekhyun tertawa. Nenek menoleh pada Baekhyun, "kau lihat, cucuku memang idiot!". Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi manisnya. "aniyo-aniyo!" Baekhyun masih tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "nek, Chanyeol benar, sepertinya kau cocok dengan gelang ini" kata Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan gelang itu dari etalase. "tapi aku tidak menyukai kuning" nenek mengerucutkan bibirnya. "tapi nek, mutiara ini berwarna pink. Cocok dengan kulit putihmu" kata Baekhyun lalu mengenakan gelang itu pada tangan nenek. Nenek terkejut, "ah, benar, ini warna pink!" "ya nek, mungkin tadi karna efek lampu ruangan ini" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengamati perhiasan-perhiasan disekitar sana lagi. "Baekhyun-ssi, mutiara-mutiara ini sangat indah" katanya berbinar. "ne!" Baekhyun mengangguk. "mutiara-mutiara ini adalah mutiara dari lautan Indonesia. Mutiara disana sangat indah dan berkualitas"kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk imut. "kau tau tidak dari mana mutiara berasal?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk, "mutiara berasal dari dalam kerang, tapi tidak semua kerang menghasilkan mutiara. Itu sebabnya mutiara sangat mahal!" Jelas Baekhyun, "ooh…" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lagi. "kukira mutiara berasal dari air mata putri duyung!" kata Chanyeol. "itu tidak masalah, malah kukira dulu, mutiara berasal dari air kencing hiu" sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa keras, nenek menyeretnya. "ya sudah, aku tukar dengan yang ini Baekhyun-ssi" kata nenek.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Beberapa lama kemudian nenek dan Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun mengamati kepergian Chanyeol. Tersenyum miris. Baekhyun menoleh pada pajangan mutiara hitam itu. Chanyeol seperti mutiara hitam. Dia indah, unik, Baekhyun menyukainya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa ia dapatkan. Terlalu tinggi menginginkan sebuah mutiara hitam bagi Baekhyun. Karna ia hanya bisa menengoknya dari jauh. Tanpa bisa menyentuhnya, apalagi memilikinya. Chanyeol seorang yang unik, sama sepertinya. Awalnya, ia kira Chanyeol adalah seorang yang berwibawa (?) ia merindukan sosok seperti itu. Namun, ternyata Chanyeol seorang yang unik, ia menyukai pribadi Chanyeol, sangat. Karna Baekhyun juga unik. Tapi kembali lagi, Chanyeol adalah mutiara hitam.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Beberapa bulan setelah bertemu Chanyeol, ia baru tau ternyata Chanyeol, adalah keluarga pemilik Ari-Mi Corp. salah satu perusahaan besar di Asia. Ia mengetahuinya dari Taehyung, anak teman ibunya yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Kata Taehyung, Ari-Mi Corp. adalah perusahaan yang menciptakan beberapa aplikasi yang ada di produk Samsung. Setelah mengetahui itu, ia jadi menganggap Chanyeol adalah mutiara hitam yang dibawa oleh Oh Din A. kenapa Oh Din A? karna ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Oh Din A, karna ia akan mati jika bertemu Oh Din A.

"hyung!" Taehyung tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Baekhyun sedang tiduran di tempat tidur membaca profil perusahaan Ari-Mi, "astaga V, jangan mengagetkanku!". V panggilan Baekhyun untuk Taehyung. Menurut Baekhyun, Taehyung orang yang sangat narsis. Itulah kenapa ia beri nama Taehyung dengan V. V untuk V-sign.

Taehyung menengok apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, ia menengkurapkan dirinya, menyamai Baekhyun. "astaga hyung. Kau seorang agen? Kenapa kau selalu mencari tau tetang perusahaan ini?" oceh Taehyung. Baekhyun segera menutup situs yang dibukanya, "kau diam saja!" katanya sambil menunjuk wajah Taehyung. Taehyung menatapnya aneh. "ah, hyung! Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu!" Taehyung merebut laptop yang dibawa Baekhyun. "kau tau kan aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Itu.. Jin yang sering kuceritakan padamu, kau tau tidak? Aku mendapatkannya dari mana?" Taehyung berbicara sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop. Baekhyun menggeleng. "aku mendapatkannya dari situs ini, hyung!"jawabnya bersemangat. Baekhyun yang menatap Taehyung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop. jomblo sih- tapi rela sampai mati dot kom_. _"situs apa itu?" Baekhyun penasaran. "situs penyedia jasa perjodohan?" jawab Taehyung. "memangnya ada situs semacam itu?" Baekhyun tertawa, "ada! Bahkan aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disini!" kata Taehyung. Baekhyun langsung melotot. Lalu mencekik leher Taehyung. "hyung! Lepaskan aku! Dengarkan aku! KAU MAU MEMBIARKANKU MATI SEBELUM MEMBANDINGKAN KETAMPANAN ANAK KITA HAH?" Taehyung menggapai-gapaikan tangannya. Baekhyun lalu melepaskan Taehyung. "baiklah, tapi pasti tetap tampan anakku!".

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Oh my god, foto itu!_. Teriak Baekhyun dalam hati. Foto profil yang diunggah Taehyung untuknya, adalah foto paling memalukan baginya. Dia sedang mabuk saat itu. "V, apa kau ingin merasakan mati lagi? Kenapa kau unggah foto ini hah?, ya tuhan, V! demi sapi yang ada dibajuku itu! Kenapa kau tidak mengunggah foto sexy-ku!" kata Baekhyun tidak tenang. "ya ampun hyung, kau ingin aku mengunggah foto kau saat bayi tidak memakai baju itu? Yang kau sebut-sebut sangat sexy itu? Gosh!" Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya. "tap…" Taehyung langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun. "sudahlah, diam! itu tidak penting! Lihat ini!".

Mulut Baekhyun masih belum tertutup. Air matanya deras mengalir. Mungkin kalau bisa, mulut Baekhyun sekarang bisa menjadi gua objek wisata di Korea. Yang ada air terjun disampingnya. _Satu permintaan. Park Chanyeol ingin PDKT dengan anda_.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"asdfghjkl!taehyungapaakutidakbermimpikautauinimimpiindahsekaliakuinginterbangrasanyakaumauikutakubahagiataehyungtolongsadarkanaku!" itu kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah satu jam terbengong. Dan kalimat kedua, "Taehyung bunuh aku!".

Baekhyun tak henti-hetinya mengoceh pada Taehyung, seperti, "Taehyung, ternyata dia lebih muda dariku!" atau "Taehyung dia lahir bulan november!" dan juga "Taehyung ternyata dia laki-laki tulen!" yang lebih tidak waras lagi "Taehyung dia manusia yang bisa laptopan!". Apalagi setelah melihat foto profil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengenakan tank-top hitam. Keringat mengucur deras didahi dan tubuhnya. Rambutnya di warnai merah, yang lengket pada dahinya karna keringat. Ia memegang stik drum. Sedikit mengangkat kepalanya keatas, sambil terpejam. Otot-otot lengannya terlihat jelas. Dadanya juga terekspos. Jangan lupakan telinga yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun memberi julukan Dobi untuknya. Bibir Chanyeol agak terbuka sedikit. Bibir itu merah, lidahnya sedikit keluar. Itu menggoda sekali untuk memasukkan kedalamnya. _Oh my god! Chanyeol menampakkan sisi lain lagi. ia cool, cute dan sexy!. _Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Ia menjambak rambut Taehyung. "TAEHYUNG AKU INGIN MENIKAH SEKARAAAAANG!". Dan untuk sekian kalinya Taehyung lagi-lagi menghadapi kematian.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"hyung kau mau tau sesuatu?" Chanyeol mendatangi Suho yang sedang membaca buku dikamarnya. Sebelumnya, ia mengecek situs perjodohan itu lalu menemukan Baekhyun menyutujui permintaannya. "apa?" Suho bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol, "aku tidak mau mengetahui hal-hal yang membuatku ingin muntah!". "Suho hyung, aku sudah menemukan pasanganku, dan kau?" Chanyeol menyeringai besar. Sejenak Suho menghentikan pekerjaannya. Mendesah kasar. Lalu melanjutkan membaca lagi. "bisakah kau mencarikannya untukku Chanyeol?" pintanya tetap pada posisinya. "sure hyung! Aku akan mencarikanmu seseorang yang bisa membuatmu mendesah, menggelinjang nikmat, lalu mengeluarkan cairan putih dari bawah!" "CHANYEOL KUBUNUH KAU!" Suho mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah melarikan diri.

Suho memijat pelipisnya. Ia memang salah menyuruh Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Mungkin tuhan akan menolongnya dari tingkah Chanyeol. Karna ia adalah orang yang mencintai tuhan.

******GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Nama Lay. Hanya Lay?. Tanggal lahir kosong. Hah dia belum lahir?. Jenis kelamin laki-laki. Apa Suho-hyung sudah memastikannya?. Tertarik pada laki-laki. Yes! Orang ini memang tertarik pada hyungku!. Pekerjaan dancer? Seperti Kai? Orang ini pasti sexy! Tapi apa kulitnya juga hitam? Apa hidungnya tidak mancung?" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri "aku mendengarmu hyung!" tiba-tiba Kai menelfon (hah?).

Chanyeol segera melihat foto profil Lay. Sama seperti yang digunakan menjadi foto profil Chanyeol. Bedanya, rambut Lay coklat. Matanya sendu. Dan dia lebih tampan dari Chanyeol. "kata siapa? Aku jelas lebih tampan. Wekk!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah pada laptop didepannya. "okay! Orang ini memenuhi kriteria untuk membuat Suho-hyung mendesah!" Klik. PDKT. _Satu pemberitahuan. Lay menyetujui permintaan anda. _"waah, cepat sekali. Orang ini pasti sedang _latihan_ untuk menyerang Suho-hyung!". "memang tidak salah memakai foto profil ini!". Foto profil Suho adalah foto ijazah Suho saat SMA. "orang lugu memang sangat menggairahkan!". Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol dianggap gila oleh laptopnya.

**A/N**

**yeay! Alfred Swift here...**

**thank you untuk Chandra chan, Lady Soojong, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw (nama kamu imut), ruixi, dan Shallow Lin yang sudah reviews... aku cinta kalian, tak tau kah kalian, bahwa setiap aku mengingat tentang review kalian, membuatku ingin menangis. aku terhura! itu yang membuatku semangat menulis chapter berikutnya. thank you chingudeul... saranghaeyo~**

**oh ya untuk Lady Soojong, thank untuk sarannya ya... sudah aku perbaikin... **

**sampai ketemu lagi, senang membuat kalian senang ^_^**


	6. Heart Attack

**Title: Grandma"s surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they"re actually loves each other :3 they belongs to mee :v and EXO-L **

"Sehun, cepat bangun!. Sudah kukatakan jangan main game sampai larut malam, kau tak pernah mendengarkanku. Kau mau jadi apa nanti? Perjaka tidak boleh bangun kesiangan Sehun, pamali!. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jodoh. Kalau tidur kesiangan berkahmu akan dimakan dinosaurus…" Suho mengomel panjang lebar. Sehun hanya menutup telinganya dengan bantal, dan melanjutkan tidur lagi. Itu kesehariannya. Suho mengomel dipagi hari, tentang ini dan itu. Dan mereka, akan menghiraukannya.

Sampai, "Sehun, kenapa kau seperti ini? orang tua kita tidak akan menyukainya… Sehun, kenapa kau tega menganggapku sebagai anjing menggonggong. Memangnya kau tau kafilah itu apa?" kalau Suho sudah mengatakan itu, maka cepat-cepat ia bangun. Sebelum Suho akan menangis.

Dimeja makan pun begitu, "Sehun, Chen. Kalian sangat kurus, Oleskan selai pada kedua sisi roti. Chanyeol, tolong, jangan berbicara saat makan, kau akan tersedak. Kai, bisakah kau menghabiskan susumu sebelum kau melamunkan perusahaan!".

Setelahnya, "Sehun belajarlah yang rajin okay?! Agar kau bisa membantu Kai diperusahaan. Chanyeol, kau jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan membawamu ke sekolah luar-biasa. Kai, jangan terlalu berlebihan kosentrasi, kau akan terlihat lebih tua dariku. Dan Chen, jangan suka mengganggu, kau akan dibenci banyak orang!". Maka dari itu, Suho adalah kakek.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun, Chen, Kai, dan Chanyeol kuliah dikampus yang sama. Hanya beda fakultas. Meskipun mereka diberi tanggungan perusahaan, tapi impian mereka tidak dikekang. Sehun dan Kai ingin jadi dancer. Chen ingin jadi penyanyi professional. Suho sudah menjadi dokter, sesuai impiannya. Chanyeol? Dia mempunyai banyak impian. Drummer, model, actor, dan barusan-barusan ini ia ingin jadi psikiater. Um, sebenarnya siapa yang seharusnya butuh psikiater?.

"Suho-hyung, kau tidak berangkat?. Sekarang sudah hampir jam tujuh tau?!" kata Chanyeol memeringatkan. "tidak, aku akan menunggu kalian berangkat" jawab Suho. "ayolah hyung, kita tidak se-nakal yang kau bayangkan!" Chen menggerutu. "oh-ya?, lalu apa namanya kalau bukan nakal, jika kalian pulang bersama saat jam pelajaran, dan mengatakan pada dosen kalau aku kena rabies. Padahal aku hanya digigit nyamuk!" Suho melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sehun, Chen, Kai, dan Chayeol tertawa. "sudahlah hyung, itu kejadian seminggu yang lalu!" kata Sehun masih tertawa. "apa kalian ingin membuat kerusuhan tiap seminggu sekali?" tanya Suho. "hyung itu bukan sebuah kerusuhan!" sangkal Chen. "lalu apa namana kalau bukan kerusuhan, jika kalian mengumpulkan teman-teman kalian untuk berdemo, hanya karna dosen yang salah mengatakan _selamat sore _disiang hari!" Suho memutar bola matanya. Yang lainnya tertawa lagi.

"hyung sekali-kali lah kau bekerja-sama dengan kami, agar kau tidak cepat tua!" kata Kai. "oh-no! aku tidak mau bekerja-sama dengan psikopat seperti kalian!" kata Suho lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang lainnya berpandangan, seperti mendiskusikan sesuatu, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"hyung kau jahat sekali! Kau tau, sakitnya itu disini hyung! Sakiiiitt… hu-hu-hu. Tiap hari kami belajar untuk membuatmu bahagia, tapi kau mengatakan kami sikat gigi! Maksudku, psikopat!. Kau teg-ga hyung, TEGA! Uhu! Kau…" Chanyeol mendrama. Suho segera keluar dari sana, dan menyerah. "yeay! Kita berhasil. Kau memang pantas menjadi actor hyung!" Kai mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk Chanyeol. "tentu saja! Aku adik kelas Leonardo DiCaprio dulu. Hanya beda jarak, waktu, dan tempat saja!".

"sekarang tunjukkan pada kami, calon pasanganmu dan Suho-hyung!" Kai menarik lengan Chanyeol kekamar.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi ini… well, tidak buruk!" Kai menilai. "Kai, kau terlalu gengsi mengakuinya. Kau takut tersaingi ke-sexy-anmu, huh?" ujar Chen. "aniyo! Kai tetap the best!" kata Chanyeol-fan-boy Kai-sambil menepuk bahu Kai. Mereka sedang melihat profil Lay-calon-Suho. "apa Suho-hyung sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Chen. Chanyeol mengangguk. "lalu dia bilang apa?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "dia hanya menggumam _hmm. _Kutanya _apa kau setuju _dia mengangguk. Dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa".

"sekarang tunjukkan calon-mu" pinta Kai. Chanyeol tertawa bergairah. "namanya Baekhyun…". Klik. ..."astaga Chanyeol! Kau pedophile!" sembur Chen. Plak!. Chanyeol menampar pantat Chen, "dia lebih tua dariku bodoh! Mungkin dia pakai krim awet muda!". "well, dia juga tidak buruk!" nilai Kai lagi.

"sekarang, bagaimana calon-mu?" Chanyeol menuntut pada Kai. "uhm-tidak buruk" Kai mencoba terkesan biasa saja. "kau gengsi Kai!. Aku bisa mencium bau gairah disana!" Chen menunjuk member-bawah Kai. Chanyeol tertawa keras. Kai memerah.

"bagaimana dengan kau?". Chen mengembungkan pipinya, "aku belum dapat!, selera ku tinggi kau tau?!". "kau gengsi! Bilang saja tidak laku!" ejek Kai.

"sekarang bagaimana denganmu, Sehun?" Sehun hanya terdiam sejak tadi. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik tentang ini. Sebenarnya, jauh didalam hati Sehun yang paling dalam, yang tertutup oleh banyak salju-dingin-nya, ia mempunyai seseorang. Ia sangat menentang keras mengakuinya. _Aku tidak punya seseorang dihatiku!._

"sudah jam delapan, kita berangkat kuliah atau membolos saja?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "karna kita sudah membuat Suho-hyung kesal. Kita harus kuliah sekarang!" ujar Kai. Yang lainnya mengangguk, "ayo!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Mereka berpisah digerbang kampus. Gedung fakultas mereka berjauhan.

Sehun berjalan dikoridor fakultasnya yang sudah sepi. Sambil memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku celananya, dan menatap lantai koridor. Ia tidak begitu khawatir, ini kampus-nya.

"Ehemh!" seseorang menginterupsi ketenangannya. Sehun menoleh, lalu berdecak malas. Sebenarnya, jauh didalam sana, sesuatu timbul-sebuah perasaan menyenangkan. Ia hanya terlalu sombong untuk menunjukkannya.

Orang itu sudah mengimbangi jalannya. "terlambat lagi huh?, tuan muda Oh Sehun?" orang itu mencibir. "kau harusnya mengatakan itu, jika kau tidak terlambat rusa-centil!" Sehun berkata malas. "aku terlambat karna menolong seseorang!" kilah orang itu. _Aku menolongmu, jadi kau tidak terlambat sendiri_.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap tajam orang itu. "jadi dugaanku benar huh?, kau sedang menebus kesalahan-memakai sihir awet muda- dengan membantu orang?" cibir Sehun. Orang itu tidak terima, lalu menginjak kaki Sehun, "aku lebih tua darimu bodoh! Jangan memandang kebawah!". Sehun berjingkat kesakitan. "hya! Itu salahmu kenapa sudah tua tapi tidak tinggi!" omel Sehun. "bukan aku yang salah! Salahmu sendiri kenapa memborong semua susu di Korea untuk menaikkan tinggi badan!". Sehun tertawa rendah, "haha, itu tidak masuk akal Luhan~". "kubilang aku lebih tua darimu!" Luhan-orang itu-memukul kepala Sehun. "auch!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Luhan. "hya! Kenapa kau menyakitiku dipagi hari yang seharusnya aku mendapatkan ciuman!" Sehun meledak.

"jadi begitu…" Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Sret, tiba-tiba Luhan menarik leher Sehun merendah, sejajar dengan tingginya. Lalu mencium kasar pipi Sehun sambil tetap memeluk erat lehernya. Sehun memberontak, "Luhan! Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Hya! Apa kau mau memperkosaku?! Luhan! Baiklah! Luhan-hyung, kumohon lepaskan aku!" Sehun memohon. Luhan melepaskan cengramannya. Lalu tersenyum lebar. Sehun mengelap pipinya. "kau sudah mendapatkannya Sehun! Bolehkah aku menyakitimu lagi?" Luhan mengeluarkan smirk-nya. "apa-apaan kau ini? mencium orang seenaknya. Kau pikir aku anjing peliharaan?" omel Sehun lalu mencubit pipi Luhan dan menariknya untuk berjalan kekelas.

"auch! Auch! Oh Sehuuun, lepaskan aku! Sakit! Auch!" Luhan meronta-ronta sambil memegang lengan Sehun yang mencubitnya. Sehun hanya berdecih. Namun, ia sesekali melirik Luhan, dan tersenyum.

Bibir itu masih terasa dipipinya, dan itu manis. Sehun hanya bodoh untuk mengetahui letupan dihatinya tadi. Dua sejoli ini adalah musuh, yang saling menyukai. _Aku tidak menyukainya!_.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Sehun, Luhan. Terlambat lagi, huh?" dosen yang mengajar dikelas mereka-mereka satu kelas-hanya melirik, lalu melanjutkan menulis dipapan-tulis. "ne, jeoseonghamnida Minyoung-seosangnim" mereka membungkukkan badan. Sang dosen menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap mereka berdua. "aku tidak bisa lagi mentolelir kalian berdua HunHan!, sudah cukup! Sekarang kalian berdua keluar, bersihkan toilet! Setelah itu temui aku! Aku ingin mentrakir kalian es krim!" sang dosen menyembur mereka berdua. Para mahasiswa, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun mengernyit heran. "kenapa?" tanya sang dosen. _Hukuman macam apa itu?. _"aku termasuk shipper kalian! Mehahahaha!" sang dosen tertawa-evil. Dan Sehun pun pergi sambil memutar bola matanya. Luhan mengikutinya, tersenyum tipis.

"ini semua gara-gara kau!" gerutu Sehun. "kau seharusnya tidak mengangguku tadi! Dan kita tidak akan terlambat!" lanjutnya. Luhan hanya mencibirnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Sehun, sebentar. Toilet ini tidak pernah kotor. Yes! Kita tidak perlu membersihkan apapun!" Luhan menepukkan tangannya. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling. _Benar juga. _"aku bersyukur Mrs. Minyoung adalah shipper kita!" kata Luhan tertawa, Sehun ikut tertawa. "kita hanya perlu mengepel lantai yang sedikit basah ini. Ayo!" ajak Luhan. "kau saja!" Sehun menolak. Luhan mendecak, lalu mengambil alat pengepel dan mengepel lantainya. Sehun memperhatikannya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya diatas wastafel, bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Mendesah berat. "segitu saja sudah berkeringat!" ejek Sehun. Luhan mengelap keringat didahinya, "aku lemah jantung" katanya. "berarti aku hanya perlu mengagetkanmu, dan woo! Kau mati!" Sehun membuat Luhan kesal. "kau ini!" Luhan memukul bahunya keras. "auch! Hya! Berhenti menyakitiku! Bahkan pipimu saja masih merah!" bentak Sehun. "uh-benarkah?" Luhan turun dari wastafel lalu berkaca disana. "uh-ini benar!" kata Luhan lalu kembali duduk di wastafel. "kau seperti monster Sehun" katanya lalu memegang pipinya.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan, lalu mengelus pipinya, "apa ini sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk imut. "makanya, jangan berurusan dengan tuan muda Oh Sehun!" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan lalu tertawa. "aku sangat bahagia mengganggumu Oh Sehun, itu sangat menyenangkan!" kata Luhan lalu ikut tertawa. Sehun memegang dua pipi Luhan lalu menjewernya, "benarkah~ tapi aku tersiksa bodoh!". "Sehun lepaskan, aku bahkan belum sembuh!" Luhan meronta.

"hey! Kalian! Turunlah, ayo, kutraktir es krim. Aigoo~ kalian sangat manis!" Mrs. Minyoung-dosen yang tadi menghukumnya- tiba-tiba muncul di pintu toilet, dan mengajak mereka keluar.

"ayo!" Luhan melompat turun sambil memegang tangan Sehun dan menariknya mengikuti Mrs. Minyoung. "hya! Luhan! Jangan menarikku, aku nanti jatuh!" Sehun hanya terlalu pintar menutupi kegembiraannya. _Aku tidak gembira!._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Mereka bertiga ada dikedai es krim kampus. Kampus itu sangat luas. Salah satu kampus yang bagus di Korea. Kampus itu juga ada dalam naungan Ari-Mi corp. Choi Siwon-paman mereka-yang mengendalikan kampus itu. Karna Sehun dan lainnya dirasa belum cukup mampu mengendalikan sebuah organisasi pendidikan. Itu akan kacau kalau dikendalikan oleh beberapa begundal (?) seperti mereka.

Diantara saudara-saudaranya, hanya Kai yang mengurus perusahaan.

Ari-Mi corp. dalam kendali Kai. Ari-Mi corp. memiliki beberapa perusahaan dan organisasi dibawahnya. Mindie-perusahaan pembuat game- dikendalikan oleh Kai juga. Cheongdung-Rumah sakit tempat Suho bekerja- dikendalikan oleh Choi Kyuhyun-pasangan Choi Siwon-paman mereka. MAMA-organisasi sosial penyalur sebagian hasil dari perusahaan mereka untuk kebutuhan negara dan rakyat- dikendalikan oleh Choi Sulli-bibi mereka. Dan The XOXO University-kampus itu- dikendalikan oleh Choi Siwon.

Ari-Mi corp. sendiri sebetulnya bergerak dibidang Entertainment. Ari-Mi adalah sebuah stasiun televisi ternama di Korea. Tapi, yang paling menonjol di Ari-Mi corp. adalah Mindie. Kai memang seorang yang jenius dalam mengurus perusahaan. Ia masih begitu muda, tapi ia professional. Itulah kenapa, ia dipilih oleh majlis keluarga untuk mengurus induk perusahaan. Para saudaranya tidak keberatan. Toh, mereka akan lebih bebas dari Kai. Dan tetap akan mendapatkan uang jajan dari hasil sang Kai.

Kedai itu sedikit sepi. Mungkin hanya ada lima orang disana. Mereka bertiga langsung mengambil tempat paling pojok. "kalian pesan apa?" Mrs. Miyoung menawarkan. Sehun sediki berpikir. "sebetulnya, aku ingin bubble-tea". "aku juga, aku ingin bubble-tea!" seru Luhan. "huh, kalian. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Jika bubble-tea tumpah itu akan mengenai baju kalian. Kalau es krim kan bisa celemotan dipipi!" kata Mrs. Minyoung. Luhan dan Sehun berpandangan bingung. "aku shipper kalian. Kyaa!" Mrs. Minyoung fan-girling. "jadi tidak ada bubble-tea, hanya es krim. Dan untuk pasangan seperti kalian. Luhan stroberi, Sehun coklat. Titik!" Mrs. Minyoung segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ke counter. Luhan tertawa. Sehun menekuk wajahnya kesal, "bagaimana bisa sepasang musuh bebuyutan di pasangkan sebagai kekasih!" gerutunya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Cuaca memang agak sedikit panas. Jadi keputusan untuk mengikuti Mrs. Minyoung ke kedai es krim memang tepat. Es krim tidak kalah enak dengan bubble-tea. Sehun menjilat es krimnya perlahan. Namun karna cuacanya, es krim itu sedikit meleleh dan mengakibatkan mulut Sehun celemotan karenanya. Mrs. Minyoung segera mengambil ancar-ancar, menyiapkan kamera. "huh! Kau seperti anak kecil! Apa kau mau merengek minta dilapkan mulutnya?" cibir Luhan. Sehun memandang tidak paham. Lalu Sehun mencoba mengelap noda di mulutnya, tapi malah melebar. "hah! Tidak berguna, kau terlhat jelek tau?!" Luhan mencibir lagi.

Sehun menggebrak mejanya. Mrs. Minyoung terkejut, lalu melemparkan es krimnya ke arah Luhan, dan mengenai wajahnya. Sehun yang awalnya marah, lalu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "aduh, maaf Luhan, aku tidak sengaja!" Mrs. Minyoung jadi serba salah. Sehun masih tertawa, "karma berlaku Lu~". Luhan langsung menekuk wajahnya, dengan bibir manyun yang menghiasinya.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disamping Luhan. Luhan memandanginya bingung. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang dagu Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, lalu mengelap noda diwajah Luhan, dengan tangan kanannya, "kau tau, aku ini termasuk anak yang baik! Tidak seperti kau!". Mrs. Minyoung segera mengambil handphonenya kembali, dan ckrek!, satu, dua, dan banyak foto berhasil diambil. Luhan masih memanyunkan bibirnya dengan imutnya (jadi pengen ditonjok). Lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelap noda dibibir Sehun. Sumpah! Mrs. Minyoung adalah shipper ter-lucky didunia!. Dan dia sedang mimisan ingus sekarang!.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chen berkumpul dengan genk-nya dipojokan kelas. Genk Chen adalah genk troll. Genk ini sangat nakal. Mereka biasanya mengejek dan mengganggu orang-orang bawahan atau orang-orang culun dikampus. Chen termasuk orang pengganggu itu. Dia bukan ketua genk-nya, namun ia cukup menyebalkan.

"Chen, kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon-atau tekenal dengan Rap-Monster-siketua genk- pada Chen yang sejak tadi melamun. "tidak ada! ...Uh-ya, itu artinya, kau tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi, Rap-Monster?" Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namjoon terdiam. "tenang saja! Kau tetap bisa mengganggunya. Bilang saja dia mantan culun!" hibur Jungkook-salah satu anggota genk. Namjoon dan lainnya tertawa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Cheeennnn!" tiba-tiba seseorang menghambur ke arah Chen. Itu adalah Hak yeon-anggota genk juga. "kau kenapa, N?" tanya Jungkook. N-nama panggilan Hak yeon. "aku punya berita bagus!" jawab N sambil mengatur nafasnya. "apa?" Chen penasaran. "kau ingat tentang kau disuruh menikah?" Chen mengangguk. "Chen, aku punya seorang teman, dia mungkin bisa membantumu!" kata N semangat. Wajah Chen langsung berbinar, lalu mencengkram kerah N. "jeongmal?" tanya Chen. N lalu duduk disamping Chen, dan satu genk-nya ikut berkumpul.

"namanya Xiumin, aku sudah berbicara dengannya tentangmu, dia cukup mengenalmu. Ya, kau taulah, kau adalah si kaya-menyebalkan yang sudah terkenal dikampus!" kata N menyindir. Chen hanya tersenyum kecut. "Xiumin? Orang China?" tanya Namjoon. N menggelengkan kepalanya. "hanya nama panggilan, tapi percayalah padaku, dia sangat menarik!" N meyakinkan. Chen berpikir sejenak."apa dia tau kalau Chen akan menikahinya" Jungkook bertanya. N mengangguk, "sudah kukatakan, aku sudah berbicara dengannya".

Genk-nya tertawa, N menatap mereka bingung. "jadi dia butuh uang?" tanya Namjoon. N mendengus, "sudahlah, jangan kaitkan keisengan kita dengan persoalan pribadi. Kita iseng hanya untuk bersenang-senang kan?, Chen dalam masalah sangat penting sekarang!".

Chen mengerutkan dahinya, tampak berpikir keras. "jadi bagaimana?" tanya N. "mana nomor telponnya, aku akan menghubunginya!" pinta Chen. N berseru, lalu menepuk undak Chen, "yeay! Baiklah, ini!" N memberikan nomor Xiumin pada Chen, "aku yakin kau akan bersenang-senang dengannya, _dia cute tapi sexy kau tau?!"_ N berbisik dikalimat terakhir. Namjoon menendang bokong N. "apa-apaan kau ini?. Aku yakin kau berbicara soal ranjang!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chen menunggu kedatangan Xiumin. Ia membuat janji dengan Xiumin di sebuah kafe. Setelah sebelumnya berbicara sedikit ditelpon. Yang menurut Chen, suara Xiumin memang agak sedikit menarik (dia hanya gengsi mengakuinya).

_Ereureong-eureureong-eureureong dae~ _ponsel Chen bergetar. "halo?" suara seseorang dari seberang, "ya halo?" jawab Chen. "aku Xiumin, aku didepan kafe sekarang!". Chen menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kafe. "oh-ya, kau datang saja ke meja nomor 88. aku memakai kaus hitam, Chen 21!" kata Chen. Tut! Xiumin mematikan sambungan telponnya. Chen hanya menyengir. _Memutus sambungan secara tidak sopan, huh? Kuharap dia benar-benar menarik, jadi aku tidak perlu menendang bokongnya!. _

Chen masih menunggu Xiumin. _Apa-apaan, katanya sudah didepan pintu. _Gerutu Chen. Sementara itu, Xiumin masih didepan pintu kafe, berpikir keras. Ia bimbang. Xiumin memang sudah rela melepas lajangnya. Tapi, ia khawatir akan dianggap menjual diri.

_Hah-biarlah, lagipula, dia juga membutuhkanku. _Xiumin memantapkan dirinya. Lalu, memasuki kafe.

"hai!" Xiumin langsung mendudukkan dirinya didepan Chen setelah sebelumnya menemukannya. Tempatnya sedikit private. Itu seperti kebiasaan ahjussi mesum. Tapi, ia membuang pikirannya. Ia rasa, persoalan seperti ini memang butuh privasi.

Chen menoleh pada orang yang sudah didepannya "Xiumin?" tanya Chen. Xiumin hanya mengangguk. _Wow, so chic!_. Batin Chen. Chen mengulurkan tangannya. Xiumin membalasnya lalu tersenyum. _Mirip__ kucing, tidak buruk!._

Chen ikut tersenyum. "kau mau pesan apa?" Chen menawarkan. Xiumin menggeleng, "tidak usah". "tenanglah, makanan disini masih ramah dengan kantong penjual bawang merah!" kata Chen. Xiumin tertawa rendah, "seperti yang diketahui, kau menyebalkan!". Chen mengendikkan bahunya.

"jadi bagaimana perjanjiannya?" tanya Xiumin. Chen menyeruput lemon-tea dinginnya. Ia tidak memesankan untuk Xiumin. Dasar anak nakal. "cukup gampang! Kita menikah, lalu kau meminta uang seperti ahjumma meminta uang pada ahjussi!" jawabnya. "seperti uang belanja?" tanya Xiumin lagi. Chen mengangguk. Xiumin ikut mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "jadi tidak ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi?" tanya Xiumin sambil mengangkat alisnya. "oh ya, satu lagi, kita tidak perlu mengungkit tentang perceraian! Meskipun kita tidak saling kenal. Kuharap, kau bisa bekerja-sama denganku dalam waktu yang lama" Chen mengingatkan. Xiumin sedikit berpikir. "baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Xiumin setuju.

"lagipula, orang miskin sepertiku, akan sulit mencari pasangan kan, Chen?" sindir Xiumin. Chen megangkat alisnya. "seperti yang kau ketahui...".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chen memasuki apartemen dengan wajah sumringah. Ia lega, satu beban sudah terlalui. "Chen-hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Tao yang melihat Chen yang senyum-senyum sendiri. "aku sudah bebas! Aku mendapatkan pasangan!" jawabnya bergembira. "Chen, berhenti tersenyum, kau tak pantas menggunakan senyum-bodohku! Kau terlihat seperti Albert Einstein jika menggunakan itu! Tidak terlihat bodoh sama sekali!" omel Chanyeol. "aku hyung-mu, bodoh!" Chen menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol nyengir kuda.

"Chanyeol jangan pakai cengiran-kuda itu. Mereka akan sedih jika kau memakainya, terlihat lebih bodoh!" kata Chen. Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya. "dulu kau bilang kuda akan nangis darah, kenapa sekarang hanya bersedih. Itu tidak seru!" protesnya. Chen memukul dahinya sendiri.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun datang dengan sebuah es-krim besar ditangannya. "wow, Sehun! Aku mau!" Tao berlari kearah Sehun. Sehun langsung menghindari Tao sambil berlari mengitari apartemen itu. "Tao, hentikan, ini es-krimku!" teriaknya. "tapi, aku ingin minta" Tao berteriak juga. "tidak boleh!". Itu es-krim paling manis bukan? membelinya saja dengan Luhan. _Kenapa aku ini? Ini hanya es-krim murahan!. _Sehun menghentikan larinya. Tao yang kaget dengan tindakan Sehun yang mendadak, langsung menabrak punggung Sehun. Es-krimnya jatuh.

"Taoooo... Es-krimku!" jerit Sehun. Tao hanya melengos dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil melipat tangan dan menekuk wajahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chen mengambil sedikit es-krim yang bercecer dilantai. Lalu meraupkannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menjilat es-krim di wajahnya, lalu membalas perbuatan Chen.

Perang dimulai. Es-krim berterbangan. Tao dan Sehun ikut bergabung.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Cklek. Puk!. Kai yang berusan datang langsung disambut es-krim di wajahnya. "ups!" Chen bersembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol. Kai menunduk. Mengambil napas dalam. "yaaak! kubalas kauuuuu!" Kai segera mengambil segenggam es-krim dan dilemparkannya ke arah Chen. Perang dimulai lagi.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Cklek! Puk! Puk! Puk! Puk!. Kali ini Suho datang dengan 4 tumpuk es-krim diwajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengambil napas dalam. Chen dan lainnya mentapnya horror. Tapi Suho tersenyum. "kalian sedang apa?" tanya Suho halus. Chen dan kawan-kawan segera berlari kekamar. Namun sebelumnya, Chen melemparkan es-krim yang belum sempat ia lemparkan tadi ke arah Suho. Alhasil mengenai seragam rumah-sakit Suho.

"Cheeeeenn! seragamku!" Suho berteriak. Bruakk! Mereka mengunci pintu kamarnya. Suho segera berlari meghampiri kamar itu. Tapi, sret. Duk!. Suho terpeleset oleh es-krim yang sudah bercecer dimana-mana. "yaaaakkk! kaliaaaaaaannnn! aku sudah tuaaaa!" Suho prustasi. "sori keeeekk! kami tidak mendengarmu, kami sedang tiduuuurrr!" teriak Chen dari dalam kamar. Lalu terdengar suara beberapa kikikan tuyul disana. Assemm...

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Sehun, aku mendapatkan calonku. Jadi, tinggal kau sendiri yang belum" bisik Chen. Mereka; Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Tao, sedang bergemul dalam satu selimut. "sst!" Kai menempelkan jarinya dibibirnya. "kenapa? Tao sudah tertidur kok!" kata Chen. Selanjutnya, terdegar suara dengkuran imut sang Tao (ih, sexy-nyaaa).

"jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan calonmu?" tanya Kai. Chen mengangguk. "pasti orangnya tampan!" tebak Chanyeol. Chen menggumam. "karna?" tanya Kai. "karna, biasanya orang tampan akan mendapatkan orang aneh. Seperti aku!" klaimnya bangga. Tuk! Chen memukul kepala Chanyeol, "kau sudah bagus menyadarinya, tapi jangan libatkan keanehanmu denganku!".

"jadi, sekarang tinggal Sehun yang belum mendapatkannya?" tanya Kai. "sayang sekali, paling tampan tapi tidak laku!" hibur Chanyeol. "aku sedang menghiburnya!" kata Chanyeol, setelah mendapatkan death-glare dari Chen dan Kai. Pasalnya, sekarang Sehun sedang termenung bersedih.

"Tenang Sehun, kau tampan, jadi akan banyak yang bisa kau dapatkan!" kali ini Chen yang menghiburnya. "iya Sehun, saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai rumah kita rubuh, dan kita mati!" Chanyeol mencoba menghibur lagi. Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan death-glare dari Chen dan Kai. Setelah itu, ia bungkam dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun! kenapa tidak rusa saja! kubilang kan... dia memang cocok!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap mereka. Mendengar rusa, Sehun yang galau, malah tambah galau. Pasalnya, ia benar-benar bingung dengan si Rusa itu.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi semuanya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi dibunuh dengan tatapan Chen dan Kai. "well, aku sudah mati!" katanya membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

Sehun termasuk orang yang mudah menangis. Ia melakukannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung. Chen dan Kai yang tau kebiasaan Sehun hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sehun. Biasanya, setelah menangis hingga tertidur, kalau bangun akan segar kembali.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Pagi yang cerah, Tao terbangun dengan terpaan sinar diwajahnya. _Hah? Suho-hyung bisa masuk kamar ini? bahaya!._ Batin Tao. Tapi ia menengok siapa yang membuka tirainya. Ternyata Chen.

Chen sebenarnya baik. Ia bahkan kadang menggantikan Suho sebagai sosok kakek disana. Hanya saja, ia sedikit jahil.

Dimeja makan, tidak biasanya, Suho tidak mengomel. Ia diam saja. Chen dan lainnya jadi merasa gugup. "hyung, maafkan kami yang kemarin" Chen memulai. Suho hanya meliriknya. "iya, hyung maafkan kami..." Kai juga ikut meminta maaf.

"hyung apakah kau tega membiarkan kami diliputi rasa bersalah. Yang sebenarnya kami dengan setulus jiwa, tenaga, pikiran, dan harta sudah meminta maaf pada dirimu. Tapi apa daya kami hyung, kau tidak mau memaafkan segala tingkah kami yang menggemaskan itu... pastilah kami menjadi orang yang tidak mendapat uang jajan selama satu bulan.. malangnya nasib kami hyung..." Chanyeol mulai mendrama lagi. Suho hanya memutar matanya malas. Tanpa disadari, mata Tao berkaca-kaca. Suho yang meliriknya sekilas langsung berlari ke arah Tao dan memeluknya. "okay! kumaafkan kalian! aku benar-benar tidak bisa dengan kalian! neneeeekkkk!" derita Suho.

Mereka makan dengan tenang lagi. Suho melirik Sehun yang tidak berselera. "Sehun, kenapa?" tanya Suho. Chanyeol menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Suho memberikan tatapan _apa yang salah-_nya.

Suho menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun, apa kau sakit? kita bisa berlibur hari ini. Apa kau menginginkannya?" Suho mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. Sehun menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia langsung berdiri. "aku tidak apa-apa hyung! aku ingin kekampus!" katanya langsung pergi. Kai, Chen, dan Chanyeol segera menyusul.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun menyeret langkahnya. Berjalan dikoridor kampus. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak tau harus dengan siapa menikah. Perasaannya dengan Luhan... _Jangan bicarakan itu. Aku muak!. _Ia tidak tau mengapa merasa begitu membenci Luhan. Bahkan ia belum mengerti apa sebenrnya dibalik benci itu. Yang pasti itu menyenangkan. Ia menyukai keramaian yang ditimbulkan olehnya dengan Luhan. Tapi, ia membenci sosok yang selalu menghantuinya itu. _Aku membencimu! sangat!._ Sehun meremas tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"hai Sehun, kau tidak terlambat?" Luhan tiba-tiba disampingnya. Sehun tidak menyadari nada bicara Luhan. Tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Nada itu terkesan menyedihkan dan datar. "apa kau sakit?" tanya Luhan masih datar.

"kumohon, jangan menggangguku!" gumam Sehun masih tetap berjalan. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. "baiklah. good luck Sehun-ah!" Luhan tersenyum miris, nadanya bergetar. Setelah itu, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan membelakangi Sehun.

_Sehun akan menikah, hum? menyedihkan! padahal aku belum merasakan bagaimana cintanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan!_

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Hari-hari berikutnya, ia tetap pada perasaan yang sama. Namun sedikit terkurangi dengan candaan-candaan Chanyeol dirumah.

Sehun mulai sadar, Luhan tidak mengganggunya lagi. Ia merasakan sepi. Tidak ada sensasi meyenangkan, atau senyuman tersembunyinya. Kosong, seperti itu. _Luhan benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengacaukan hidupku. Luhan benar-benar menakutkan! dia seperti hantu. argghh.._.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Suho keluar dari kamar. Berdiri didepan Sehun. Ini hari libur Suho, jadi ia da dirumah. "Sehun, yang lain menunggumu. Hanya kau yang belum mendapatkan pasangan, Sehun. Sampai kapanpun, Kita perlu menikah Sehun. Ayolah, kurang satu minggu dan kau belm menemukan pasangan Sehun" ujar Suho. Sehun terdiam. "baiklah, jangan bergerak! aku yang akan bertindak!" tegas Suho.

Suho keluar apartemen. Sehun memperhatikan kepergiannya. Ia tidak begitu peduli dengan siapa yang akan dibawa Suho nanti. _Benar! aku tidak peduli!._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Sehun!" tiba-tiba Suho sudah ada disampingnya, setelah beberapa jam keluar. Sehun terkejut dengan siapa yag dibawa Suho. Ia sudah berkomitmen tidak peduli sebelumnya.

"KENAPA HARUS ORANG INI?" setelah beberapa hari tidak mendengar omelan Sehun, ini cukup menyenagkan. Luhan dan Suho gembira.

"ada apa? kau tidak suka?" tanya Suho. Sehun melipat tangannya didadanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun telah kembali. "masih sukur tidak kuambilkan pedagang siomay!" kata Suho. "tapi kenapa dia?" Sehun menunjuk Luhan. Luhan menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Sehun kumohon, kali ini bersikaplah dewasa. Ini untuk kepentingan kita bersama Sehun!" Suho memberi nsihat. Sehun menatapnya kesal. "tidak! ini salahmu! kau yang mengatakan pada nenek kalu kita menikah! aku masih tidak mau menikah!" Sehun mulai merengek. Suho terdiam. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"baiklah, terserah kau. Mungkin kau memang tidak perlu menikah. Ya, kau masih perlu kami bimbing Sehun. Kau masih kecil. Maafkan aku. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan nenek... yang pasti, jangan membenciku. Aku menyayangimu" Suho berkata lemah. Ia mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun menatap wajah Suho. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang sangat tidak berguna. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar ditolak.

"hyung, maafkan aku... okay, baiklah... aku akan menikah dengannya... tapi aku akan tetap tinggal bersama kalian kan?" kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan segera menatap wajah Sehun. Begitupun Suho. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun, "apapun Sehun. Apapun!" katanya gembira.

Dan dari pintu kamar berjejer beberapa dalang handal. Suho mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada mereka.

"sudah kubilang, aku adalah adik kelas Leonardo Dicaprio. Mehahaha! apa kau mau belajar denganku Chen?".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah Luhan berada di apartemen itu membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan yang sudah dibicarakan pada calon yang lain selain Luhan, Luhan akan pulang. Ia berpamitan dengan Suho dan lainnya. Suho menyuruh Sehun untuk mengantarnya sampai lift apartemen.

Luhan sesekali tersenyum. Ia hanya berdua dengan Sehun di lift itu. Luhan menghadapkan dirinya ke Sehun. Mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun menatapnya bingung. "mari kita bekerja-sama" ujar Luhan. Sehun menatap lama lengan Luhan. Lalu akhirnya membalasnya, sambil membuang muka. Luhan tersenyum senang.

Ting! lift nya terbuka dan waktu Luhan untuk berpisah dengan Sehun. "bye Sehun. Akan menyenangkan bekerja-sama denganmu!" nada bicara Luhan terdengar bersemangat lagi. Luhan menjewer pipi Sehun lalu berlari keluar lift. "daaahhh... tuan muda Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengeeluarkan lidahnya, dan melambaikan tangannya. "yakk! kau!" omel Sehun. Pintu lift tertutup, dan Sehun merasa sepi lagi.

Ia kembali tersenyum setelah tersenyum sesekali saat dia bersama Luhan tadi. Senyum tersembuyi Sehun kembali. _Aku tidak tersenyum!_

Dan sensasi menyenangkan itu timbul lagi. _Itu sama sekali tidk menyenangkan!. _Sehun terlalu banyak bertarung dengan hatinya...

**A/N**

**Alfred Swift here...**

**chingudeul, i miss you sooooooooooo much...**

**udah lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan... maaf yaaa... aku ada acara yang sangaaaaat penting... sampek gak sempat kenapa-kenapa... bahkan fb-an...**

**dan di sebuah villa di Bali kemarin aku mendapatkan oleh-oleh untuk kaliaaannn...**

**menemukan sebuah ide untuk cerita ini... yahoo! the sexy time.. Mehahahaha!**

**kalo ada waktu dikit aku menyempatkan untuk nulis sepatah, dua patah tulang... eh kata...**

**terus untuk menghibur diri aku baca reviews kaliannn.. meskipun nggak bertambah, tapi itu menyenagkannnnn...**

**ohya, sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry yang udah membuat para oppadeul jadi kacau... aku nggak bermaksud menjatuhkan image mereka kokkk... aku mencintai merekaaaa. apa adanya... jadi, sori ya klo aku keterlaluan...**

**untuk semuanya saranghaeyoooooo...**

**senang membuat kalian senang ^_^**


	7. Love the future you

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

**attention girls... syifa dear, scene itu belum bisa muncul sekarang... maaf ya.. aku pengen membuat cerita ini lebih realistis... g mungin kan klo awalnya nggak suka, tiba-tiba langsung kayak gitu... tapi, tenang aja... laptop ku sudah ada stok scene itu... aku udah bikin ancang-ancangnya... sabar ya dear...**

Luhan menunggu sasarannya dikoridor kampus, seperti biasanya. Bedanya, hari ini dia lebih bersemangat, dan bergembira tentunya.

Dari jauh ia melihat sasarannnya mendekat. Luhan tersenyum lebar, segera ia beranjak dari tempat berdirinya. Tapi, Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya. Sasarannya seperti tergesa, ia berlari.

Dia sudah didepan Luhan, 'selamat pagi tuan muda Oh.. oh! Yak!...' Luhan terkaget, sasarannya menarik tangannya kasar dan membawanya berlari. 'ada apa ini, Sehun?' Luhan bingung. Sehun-sasarannya- hanya meliriknya, 'diam saja! Ini penting!'.

Sehun membawanya ke mobil menyuruhnya untuk menyupir. 'kemana?' tanya Luhan sambil memasang seat-belt nya. 'nanti kau tau sendiri' jawab Sehun lalu ikut memasang seat-belt nya juga. 'yak! Bagaimana kau ini? Bagaimana bisa kita berjalan sedangkan aku tidak tau akan kemana!' kata Luhan kesal. 'hiss... kau cerewet! Lurus saja!' Sehun memukul bahu Luhan. Luhan menuruti kata Sehun sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

'apa?' tanya Sehun. 'tidak ada, aku hanya merasa kau seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan' ejek Luhan. 'apa kau bilang? Cih, jadi kau pernah merasakannya huh? Oh, dugaanku benar, kau dulunya seorang wanita? Lalu... auch!' perkataan Sehun terpotong dengan sebuah cubitan dipinggangnya. 'yak!' Sehun membentak Luhan. Luhan hanya mencibir. Setelah itu, perjalanan dipenuhi dengan ejekan dan omelan khas orang datang bulan.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'kutegaskan Sehun! Aku laki-laki yang sangat laki-laki! Kau tidak lihat aku mempunyai_nya!_' omel Luhan setelah dikatai Sehun kalau dia cantik. 'kau mempunyai apa? Oh! Aku belum tau, aku akan mengeceknya setelah kita menikah!' oceh Sehun. Luhan memerah. 'sori! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya... apa perlu aku mengeceknya sekarang?' tanya Sehun dengan muka polosnya. Luhan ingin pingsan.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'Sehuun! Hentikan! Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu? Sudah kukatakan, aku seorang laki-laki tulen! Aku tidak mempunyai dada besar!' sekali lagi Luhan mengomel karna Sehun yang terus mengatainya. Sehun terdiam lalu menoleh pada Luhan dan menatapnya intens. Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, 'kenapa?'.

Sehun menatap ke jalan raya lagi, 'tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau memang lebih bagus seperti ini, dada besar tidak cocok untukmu' Sehun lagi-lagi dengan muka polosnya. 'apa kau sedang membayangkannya?'.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'Luhan stooooooop!' Sehun mencengkram lengan Luhan kuat. Ckiiiiiiitt!. Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. 'yak! Sehun, kau hampir membuatku mati!' bentak Luhan. Sehun keluar dari mobil. Lalu membuka pintu tempat Luhan. Sehun kembali menarik Luhan berlari. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung. _Kenapa kita kesini?. _

'kau Oh Sehun?' tanya seorang laki-laki tua. 'ne, annyeonghaseo' Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada orang itu. Luhan mengikutinya. 'jadi bisa kita mulai?' tanya orang tua itu. Sepertinya, orang tua itu sudah menunggu disana sejak lama. Sehun mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan terbingung. _Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kita... _

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'silahkan ucapkan ikrarmu' perintah orang tua itu. Sehun berdehem lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Saya melihat janji ini tidak seperti janji-janji, tetapi sebagai hak istimewa: saya Oh Sehun, ingin bisa tertawa dengan anda dan menangis dengan anda; peduli dengan anda dan berbagi dengan anda... Saya Oh Sehun, ingin bisa berlari dengan anda dan berjalan dengan Anda; membangun dengan anda dan hidup dengan anda... Saya Oh Sehun, ingin belajar dikehidupan yang lebih jauh dengan anda; mengerti masalah dan meyelesaikannya bersama anda... Saya Oh Sehun, mulai hari ini akan mendampingi kehidupan anda, Bersama, selamanya"janji Sehun, kemudian ia menatap Luhan, terlukis sebuah ketulusan. Luhan terdiam, menatap iris mata Sehun lama. Sebuah kristal jatuh.

'Luhan, apa kau bersedia menjadi pendamping Sehun dalam suka dan duka?' pastur-orang tua itu- meyadarkan Luhan. Luhan tenggelam dalam air mata. 'y-ya! Ya! Saya bersedia!' sebuah kemantapan dalam kata Luhan.

'mulai saat ini, kalian resmi menjadi satu pasangan. Kalian adalah satu jiwa. Berbagilah kasih atas nama Tuhan, Amin!' sang pastur mengucapkan pemberkatannya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Luhan masih menangis dimobil. Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. 'hyung, sudahlah, kita perlu melakukan agenda selanjutnya' kata Sehun tidak enak. 'hu..hu... kau bodoh! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kita akan menikah? * mengendus * aku kan butuh persiapan, hu..hu.. kau Bodoh * mengendus * seharusnya aku menelpon orang tuaku, mereka... * mengendus * huwaa Mama...' Luhan menangis sesenggukan.

Sehun menutup telinganya, 'hyuuuuung... berhenti menangis, atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan penutup bensin!'. 'yak! Kau bodoh! * mengendus * aku merindukan Mama...' tangis Luhan lalu memeluk setir mobil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Tiiiiin!. 'waks! Apa kau kentut, Sehun?' Luhan segera menghentikan tangisnya, setelah tidak sengaja terpencet klakson mobil.

Luhan mengelap ingusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sehun menatapnya jijik, 'kau jorok!'. Luhan hanya menatapnya sinis. Lalu memberikan tangannya pada Sehun. 'yaaaak! Jangan kau berani mendekatkan itu padaku! Luhaaaann... itu menjijikkan!' Sehun merapatkan dirinya kepintu mobil. Dan, sret, Luhan berhasil mengelapkan ingus ditangannya ke baju Sehun. 'Luhaaaaannn... kau menjijikkaaaann... huwaaaa!' ganti Sehun yang menangis. Luhan tersenyum bahagia, 'itu hukuman untuk orang yang sudah membiarkanku merasa bahagia berlebihan! Terima kasih Oh Sehun! Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, dan sesuai ikrarmu, kita akan bersama, selamanya!' kata Luhan. Sehun menautkan alisnya. Pasalnya, Luhan berbicara dalam bahasa Cina.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'Lay!' seseorang memanggil Lay. Lay menghentikan tariannya lalu mematikan musiknya. 'ada apa?' tanyanya sambil mengelap keringat didahinya. 'seseorang menelfonmu' kata orang itu lalu memberikan handphonenya. Lay menerimanya. Lay menatap layar handphonenya bingung. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal, 'yoboseyo?'. 'Lay-ssi?' tanya orang diseberang. 'ne, ini siapa?' jawab Lay. 'Lay, aku Suho. Kau ingat perjanjian kita? Bisa kita bertemu?'. 'n-ne, Suho-ssi! Ada apa?' tanya Lay gugup. 'kita harus melakukan pernikahan sekarang! Maaf, tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Tapi ini situasi mendadak. Jadi, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?'. Lay terkejut. _Menikah sekarang? Tapi, aku belum mempersiapkan apapun..._

'halo Lay? Apa kau disana?'. Lay terdiam lama. 'maaf Lay, ini memang mendadak. Tapi..' 'baiklah, kita bertemu! Dimana aku harus menemuimu?' tanya Lay. 'gereja dekat kampus Universitas Seoul, aku sudah disana!'. 'baiklah!' jawab Lay. 'uhm-Lay-ssi, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas situasi ini' ujar Suho. Lay tersenyum. _Orang ini..._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Lay berlari untuk mencapai kesana. Ia tidak perlu naik taksi, itu membuang uang. Lagipula, gereja yang dimaksud hanya berjarak sekitar lima menit dari gedung latihan Lay.

_Ini dia, dia disana..._'hosh-hosh! Aku sampai!' Lay menumpukan tangannya dilututnya. Ia didepan pintu gereja sekarang. Suho yang sudah didepan altar lalu menoleh. Lay segera berlari lagi mendekatinya.

'hai! Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengganti pakaianku, kupikir kau ingin aku bergegas' kata Lay setelah sampai didepan Suho. Suho tersenyum. Lay memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang kebesaran, dan jeans ketat. Keringat ada dimana-mana. Keringat setelah menari, dan setelah berlari (uhhhh i am hot right here). _Chanyeol benar-benar tidak main-main. _Batin Suho.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'mulai sekarang kalian resmi menjadi sepasang pegantin, semoga Tuhan memberkati kehidupan kalian. Amin!'. Suho menatap Lay lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Lay juga tersenyum. _Aku akan jatuh cinta lagi? Dengannya? Apa aku akan jatuh cinta lagi? Itu dia, benarkah?._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

''yoboseyo?' Kai menelpon seseorang. 'yoboseyo, Kai?' jawab orang diseberang. 'selamat siang Tuan Do. sebelumnya aku minta maaf Tuan Do, aku merasa tidak sopan berbicara disini. Apa aku menganggumu?' tanya Kai. Dari seberang Tuan Do terkekeh, 'kau tidak perlu segan denganku Kai, kau sudah menjadi anakku sebentar lagi' katanya. 'itu yang ingin kubicarakan Tuan Do' ujar Kai.

'ada apa?' suara Tuan Do terdengar berubah serius. 'Tuan Do, ada situasi mendadak, yang mengharuskan kita menikah segera!, aku minta maaf memberitahumu secara seperti ini. Tapi ini benar-benar diluar rencana!'. 'Kai, aku akan menemuimu' ujar Tuan Do. 'jangan Tuan Do, biar aku yang kerumah anda' kata Kai.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'Kyungsoo!' Tuan Do memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang belajar, lalu menoleh kepintu kamarnya, 'ne, appa!' jawabnya. Semenjak Tuan Do menyerahkan perusahaannya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo benar-benar bertekad untuk membantu ayahnya. Ia selalu belajar tentang ini dan itu. Tapi ia tetap menonton pororo. Ia mencari inspirasi disana.

'Kyungsoo!' panggil Tuan Do sekali lagi. Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa buku yang sedang dibacanya. 'Kyungsoo!' Tuan Do sudah dipintu kamar Kyungsoo. 'ayo ikut ayah!' Tuan Do menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

'Kai?' Kyungsoo heran dengan adanya Kai yang sudah diruang tamunya. 'Kyungsoo, dengarkan ayah. Kita harus ke gereja sekarang. Kau akan tau nanti, jangan membantah, okay?!. ah.. aku benar-benar gugup!' ucap Tuan Do tergesa. Tuan Do berkacak pinggang, _aku akan menikahkan Kyungsoo-ku. Apa aku sudah menjadi ayah terbaik Kyungsoo? Dia akan bahagia kan?. _

Tuan Do memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang masih memegang buku. 'Kyungsoo, apa aku sudah menjadi ayah terbaik untukmu?' tanya Tuan Do. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, lalu mengangguk. 'apa kau tidak menyukai Kai?' tanya Tuan Do lagi. Kyungsoo makin bingung. 'apa kau akan bahagia? Untuk ayahmu? Apa aku salah?'.

'ayah ada apa?' Kyungsoo mulai buka suara. 'apa kau tidak menyukai keputusan ayah untuk menikahkanmu dengan Kai?'.

'aku akan belajar dengannya ayah. Kau sudah mengatakannya padaku. Aku sudah dewasa, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak menolak keputusanmu, berarti aku tidak membencinya kan?' jawab Kyungsoo. Kai terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, ia tidak tau Kyungsoo bisa sebijaksana itu. Kyungsoo yang suka nonton pororo.

'kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!' Tuan Do menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Hanya Tuan Do yang terlihat gelisah. Kyungsoo yang ada di kursi belakang menatap dua orang didepannya dengan tatapan heran. _Sebenarnya ada apa?._

Kai menghentikan mobilnya lalu keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Do. _Dia anak yang sopan, Kyungsoo akan baik bersamanya kan?. _Pikir Tuan Do. 'ayo Kyungsoo!' ajak Tuan Do.

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil lalu mengikuti dua orang didepannya. _Gereja? Aku akan menikah sekarang?. _Pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian terkejut dengan pemikirannya. _Bisa saja..._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

_Dugaanku benar, aku akan menikah sekarang!. _Batin Kyungsoo setelah melihat pastur yang sudah menunggu mereka. Tuan Do menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang dibelakangnya. Tuan Do menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu membawanya kedepan pastur itu bersama Kai. Tuan Do lalu mengangguk.

"Saya berjanji untuk akan mencintai dan merawatmu, dan saya akan mencoba untuk menjadi layak bagi cinta anda. Untuk seseorang yang sudah menjadikanmu menjadi yang terbaik, dan berusaha untuk menjadi terbaik untuk dirinya, aku berjanji untuk akan belajar bersamamu, dan membuat senyum indah bagi orang yang membuat kita menjadi terbaik.  
Tetapi kebanyakan dari semua, saya berjanji untuk menjadi teman sejati dan setia kepada anda.  
Saya akan belajar untuk mencintaimu." Kai mengikrarkan janjinya.

Tuan Do menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia menangis, ini sungguh pernikahan anaknya, dia terharu.

'Kyungsoo, apa kau juga bersedia menjadi pendampingnya?' tanya sang pastur. Kyungsoo mengangguk. 'ya, saya bersedia'.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tuan Do memeluk Kyungsoo. Dan menangis disana. Tuan Do mengusap lengan Kyungsoo, 'ini bukan keinginanmu, tapi apa kau akan bahagia?'. Kyungsoo tersenyum, 'ayah selalu memilihkan yang terbaik untukku. Kalau aku bahagia, maka ayah juga bahagia. Itu artinya, ayah sudah mengetahui jawabannya kan? Kau sedang bahagia kan?' jawab Kyungsoo. Tuan Do tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tuan Do memanggil Kai untuk mendekat.

'kau, jagalah anak tebaikku ini! Aku percaya padamu Kai!' ujar Tuan Do. Kai mengangguk. Tuan Do lalu memeluk dua orang itu. 'berbahagialah, menjadilah cinta yang terbaik!'.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ting-tong!. Kai memencet bel apartemennya. Ia kesana bersama Kyungsoo, setelah mengantarkan Tuan Do ke rumahnya. Mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan.

'Kai, kau sudah disini? Ayo. Semua sudah datang! Kyungsoo, silahkan masuk!' Suho yang membukakan pintunya.

'bisa kumulai?' tanya Suho. Mereka; Lay, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. 'baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Joonmyun, panggil aku Suho, aku seorang dokter, aku kakak tertua disini'. 'benar! Dia seorang kakek yang sangat kami hormti dan kami patuhi!' sahut Chanyeol. 'dan sekaligus kakek yang berjiwa nenek!' sambung Chen. Orang luar keluarga mereka mencium ketidak beresan pada keluarga ini.

'sebelum aku melanjutkan, bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian pada yang lain?' pinta Suho. _Jadi benar, aku sudah yakin, ini orangnya. Hai, jumpa lagi denganku, Suho. _

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'hai, namaku Lay, aku seorang dancer, senang bertemu dengan kalian' Lay membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. 'hanya Lay?' tanya Chen. Lay hanya tersenyum.

'annyeonghaseyo? Ni hao ma? Ohayo? Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku seorang pengangguran. Tapi, kata Suho-hyung, aku seorang mahasiswa laki-laki!' Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Suho memberinya death-glare. Sementara yang lainnya tertawa.

'Chen-hyung, bisa kau ambilkan telfon itu?' pinta Kai. 'ayam-ayam-ayam!' Sehun bersenandung. Kai tertawa.

'halo? Siapa namamu?... Tidak ada, aku hanya memastikan kau bukan Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau di antar sebuah ayam yang masih hidup!' kata Kai. Mereka tertawa.

'baiklah, aku pesan 10 botol coke, 5 potong burger, saus yang pedas, dan 20 potong ayam. Ingat, ayam yang sudah mati, okay?!'.

'okay, lanjutkan' ujar Suho yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan saudara-saudaranya.

'hai, namaku Byun Baekhyun... kau tau Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya' kata Baekhyun. 'benarkah? Dimana?' tanya Chanyeol penasaran. 'kau ingat saat kau ke toko perhiasan bersama nenekmu? Aku penjaga toko itu. Kau ingat Pak Byun?' Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, 'oh! Kau benar! Aku baru mengingatnya! Berarti, kita sudah teman lama kan?'. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan eye-smilenya.

'yo, wassup bro!' Chanyeol melagakan dadanya dengan Baekhyun. 'yo man!' jawab Baekhyun. Anak ini, mudah sekali mengakrabkan diri.

'hai, namaku Oh Sehun, aku saudara sepupu mereka, sama seperti Chanyeol-hyung. Dan juga, aku seorang target penyiksaan Oh Luhan' kata Sehun sarkatik. 'ciyeee... Oh Luhan... sang pangeran akhirnya menikah dengan si rusa!' goda Chen. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan memerah, _itu apakah berarti Sehun selalu membicarakanku?._

'hai, namaku Luhan, aku seorang editor di redaksi menit dot kom. Senang bertemu kalian' kata Luhan. 'menit dot kom? Situs berita terkenal itu?' tanya Kai. Luhan mengangguk, 'aku juga bagian redaktur di kolom olahraga' jawabnya. Seseorang menatapnya tidak suka. Luhan membalas tatapan itu, mereka tidak bersahabat.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

'Xiumin? Jadi, itu sekarang namamu?' tanya Luhan tidak bersahabat. Xiumin tidak menjawabnya. 'memang nama aslinya siapa? Apa kau sudah mengenalnya? Jangan bilang kalian bertemu di toko laundry?' Chanyeol mengoceh. 'ada apa dengan toko laundry?' tanya Baekhyun. 'tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berbicara, aku memilihnya secara acak!' jawab Chanyeol. _Bocah ini, benar-benar... _Baekhyun tersenyum.

'hai, namaku Kim Minseok. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Aku seorang barista di Iyuyu kapi' Xiumin akhirnya memperkenalkan diri. 'barista? Apa kau seorang guru olahraga?' tanya Chanyeol. 'apa kau sedang mengatakan hal tidak berguna lagi Chanyeol' kata Suho. 'tidak, tapi dilihat dari nama pekerjaan. Barista? Itu seperti kata untuk menyuruh orang berbaris' jawab Chanyeol. 'Chanyeol, cukup. Jangan berbicara lagi. Aku butuh ketenangan!' omel Suho. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'hai, namaku Kim Jongdae, aku biasa dipanggil Chen, aku seorang mahasiswa' Chen menjeda 'laki-laki' lanjutnya lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

'giliranku? Hai, namaku Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai, aku adik Chen-hyung, aku seorang mahasiswa... laki-laki!' Kai ikut-ikutan sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersorak, 'wohoo, Kai-Kai-Kai!'. 'this is Kai~ air mancur uang kita! Yehet! Dia CEO Ari-Miu corp!' seru Sehun. Mereka semua lalu menatap Kai. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tiba giliran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Lalu Kai menyenggol bahunya, 'ini giliranmu'. 'uhm-uh-aku Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, uh aku barusan menikah tadi' kata Kyungsoo. Ia gugup, dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Yang lainnya tertawa. Kai mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, 'kita semua barusan menikah tadi!'.

'oh-ya, Kyungsoo sekarang seorang CEO perusahaan Pololo inc. mereka yang membuat animasi game kita!' Kai menambahkan perkenalan Kyungsoo. 'hah? Jadi kalian pasangan CEO? Menggiurkan~ dua air mancur!' sorak Chen. 'yehet! Ohorat!' Sehun ikut bersorak.

Setelah itu, mereka berbincang lebih panjang. Yang diketahui, Xiumin yang paling tua disana. Bahkan Suho juga heran, mempunyai dua adik ipar yang lebih tua darinya-Luhan dan Xiumin. Mungkin ia benar-benar kakek.

Kai juga terkejut, mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo, lebih tua darinya. Mereka menemukan kalau Lay itu orangnya tertutup, ia tidak banyak bicara. Dan herannya, Luhan yang selalu mengoceh juga bungkam kali ini. Mereka menemukan, bahwa ada hubungan tidak baik antara Xiumin dan Luhan.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Selain keluarga itu, sebenarnya ada yang tersimpan dibenak mereka. 'uh-itu, aku ingin tanya. Kenapa kita semua laki-laki?' tanya Kyungsoo polos. Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Lay, bersyukur ada Kyungsoo. Itu yang ingin mereka tanyakan.

Suho memutar bola matanya, 'kalian belum memberitahunya pada mereka?' tanya Suho pada saudara-saudaranya. Mereka menggeleng. 'jadi begini Kyungsoo, nenek kita adalah seorang fujoshi'.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ting-tong! Seseorang memencet bel. 'ayamkuuu~' senandung Kai. 'sudah biar aku saja' Chanyeol menirukan jingle iklan mi Sedep.

Cklek! 'surprise!' berdiri seorang wanita disana. Semuanya menoleh kearah pintu.

'ayamku?' tanya Kai. Chanyeol menggeleng. 'ini nenek' jawabnya. 'nenek? Haha what!'. 'NENEK!'.

Nenek bersama Tao dibelakangnya. 'cucu-cucukuuuuuu...'. Mereka sweat-dropped. Ini **Kunjungan kejutan nenek!**

**A/N**

**Alfred Swift here...**

**hai, aku bikin update yang cepeettt.. 1 malam... set-set-wet!**

**oh-ya chingudeul, jangan panggil aku author ya... apalagi author-nim... rasanya, terlalu kaku gitu..**

**kita kan temen? *naikin alis* ya gak?...**

**jadi, panggil aku uhm... apa ya? aha! panggil aku nenek aja, okay?!**

**hehe, annyeong~ ppai-ppai, nenek mau nulis lagi... **

**satu lagi, reviews dari chingudeul sekalian membantu meningkatkan kecepatan update... jadi... review juseyoooo. **

**senang membuat kalian senang ^_^**


	8. Overdose

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they're actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

**eittss... nenek kasih tau ya, ini ada sexy-timenya.. Syifa, ini diaaa...**

**oh-ya, aku nyoba balesin reviews kaliaaaannnn...**

Nenek segera menghambur pada kumpulan itu, "aiyo Sehun, my cute baby, kau masih selalu kecil ya..." nenek memeluk seseorang, Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tidak enak. "nenek, kau mulai menjadi tua ya..." kata Sehun yang disamping Luhan. Nenek menoleh padanya, "OMONA! Sehun yang mana?" nenek terkejut. "ada di tong sampah" jawabnya. Nenek memukul kepala Sehun, "kau Oh Sehun!".

Selanjutnya nenek langsung tersenyum lalu memeluk Sehun, "ternyata my cute Baby sudah dewasa, aiyo~".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"nenek apa kami ini cucu temuan?" Chen merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh nenek. Nenek segera menoleh, "kemari semua cucu-cucuku..." nenek melebarkan tangannya. Lalu mereka menghambur kearah nenek.

"aku sungguh merindukan kalian..."

Nenek lalu menoleh kekanan kirinya, "apa mereka pasangan kalian?" nenek mengerjapkan matanya "Mereka sungguh manis, aku tidak kuat melihatnya!" bisik nenek.

"iya nenek! Lihat, itu Baekhyun pasanganku!" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun, lalu menariknya kedepan nenek.

"annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"tunggu, kau yang ditoko perhiasan itu kan?" nenek masih mengingatnya. "nenek masih ingat?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak percaya.

"tentu saja!, aku sangat menyukai gelang pilihanmu!" kata nenek sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "jadi kau pasangan Chanyeol?" tanya nenek. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "aku sudah melihat getaran-getaran saat kalian bertemu ditoko itu" ujar nenek. Baekhyun tersenyum, _itu benar_. "getaran seperti apa? Apakah seperti ini?" Chanyeol mengocok tubuhnya, "kurasa kami tidak melakukannya kemarin".

"kau benar-benar bodoh!" kata nenek.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Nenek menoleh kebelakang lalu mengamati wajah-wajah mereka. "aahh, kalian begitu manis! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan!" kata nenek sambil menepukkan tangannya.

"siapa namamu!" nenek duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo, nenek" jawab Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum. "kau sangat manis... ah iya, siapa suamimu?" tanya nenek.

"uhm-Kai" Kyungsoo malu-malu. Kai merasa itu menyenangkan mendengarnya, jadi ia membiarkan bibirnya tersenyum. "Kai? Kau akan rusak jika bersamanya!" nenek menatap Kai tajam. Kai melotot, "tidak nenek, Kai sangat baik" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Kai dan nenek.

Kadang, Kai memang sedikit berlebihan, seperti, ia sedang mencubit keras pipi Sehun yang disampingnya sekarang, "aauuch! Kkamjong jelek!" Sehun berteriak kesal, lalu duduk lagi disamping Luhan sambil menekuk wajahnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"tunggu, siapa yang siapa?" tanya nenek memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun mendengus kesal, "aku yang aku, dia yang dia!" jawabnya.

Nenek segera pindah kesamping Luhan. "siapa namamu?" nenek menatap Luhan dekat. "Luhan, nenek" jawab Luhan. "Sehun, Luhan?, seingatku aku tidak punya cucu kembar" nenek mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya.

"aku pasangannya nek" kata Luhan sambil tertawa. Nenek, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sehun, "benarkah?.. Ah, kalian tau, kata orang tua, kalau sepasang suami-istri wajahnya mirip, mereka akan langgeng!" nenek menepuk paha Luhan, "semoga kalian bersama selamanya!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"ah, kau!" nenek menunjuk Xiumin lalu berlari kesana "kau terlihat lezat!". Mereka tertawa bersama. "namaku Xiumin nek" Xiumin tersenyum. "aigoo~" nenek mencubit pipi Xiumin "kau seperti bakpao, ah-tidak, Mandoo? Ya! Makanan kesukaanku!" kicau nenek.

Nenek kemudian menoleh pada Lay, lalu duduk disampingnya. "kau terlihat sedih, ada apa?" nenek mengelus tangan Lay.

"aniyo, aku memang seperti ini nek" jawab Lay. "kau bukan orang Korea?" nenek merasa gaya bicara Lay sedikit berbeda. "ne, aku orang China nek" jawabnya.

"China? Dimana rumahmu?" nenek merasa tertarik. "aku orang Changsa", "Changsa? Aku lahir disana!" nenek menggenggam tangan Lay, "ah-iya, siapa namamu?".

"Lay imnida" Lay membungkuk dalam. "kau cocok bersama Suho. Suho menyukai orang yang terlalu sopan" kata nenek. Lay tertawa, "aku pasangannya nek".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"ah-iya! Aku membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian!" nenek melarikan dirinya pada setumpuk kardus didepan pintu. Chanyeol dan lainnya segera berbaris rapi di sofa.

"ini dia" nenek memangku sebuah kardus. Mereka mengamati nenek yang sedang membuka kardus, penasaran. "aku tidak tau apa ini pas untuk kalian" kata nenek sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. "piyama?".

"nenek, kenapa punya mereka kebesaran, lihat, hanya Lay yang pas ukurannya!" ujar Kai. "haha, uhm-itu... cucu-cucuku sangat cantik-cantik, jadi kukira kalian akan menjadi uke. Seorang seme kan badannya besar, jadi aku membuatkan mereka yang berukuran besar. Ternyata masih banyak yang lebih cantik dari kalian. Hehe" jawab nenek malu-malu. Mereka cengo. Nenek fujoshi! Sungguh...

"maaf yah..." nenek menyentuh-nyentuh ujung piyama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan piyama itu, Kyungsoo tenggelam didalamnya.

"tidak apa nek, kami terlihat sexy dengan piyama ini!" hibur Baekhyun. Nenek mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.

"kau benar... kalian terlihat sexy. Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Sehun, benarkan?" nenek tersenyum nakal. Mereka-kecuali Chanyeol- memutar bola mata malas. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal juga bersama nenek.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tao yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka membuka mulutnya, "nek, kemarin aku belum melihat mereka!, mereka dirumah hanya berlima" kata Tao tiba-tiba.

Mereka langsung tersedak. "benarkah?" selidik nenek. "uh-kemarin mereka sangat sibuk, jadi yah..." Suho memberi alasan.

"ah-iya! Mana kamar kalian?" tanya nenek bergairah. Mereka tersedak lagi. "ada apa?" nenek heran dengan ekspresi mereka.

"jangan bilang kalian belum tinggal bersama..." nenek menyipitkan matanya. "uhm itu..." Suho mencari-cari alasan.

"kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa... hah... aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini, kalian menikah tapi tidak tinggal bersama? Apa kata orang nanti... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Hah.." nenek mengomeli mereka.

"sekarang kemasi barang kalian, kalian pindah ke mansion!" perintah nenek. "MANSIONNN?" Chen, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun tak percaya.

Mereka memiliki aset banyak, termasuk mansion. Tapi, nenek tidak mengizinkan mereka tinggal disana. Karna nenek ingin mendidik cucu-cucunya untuk bersikap sederhana. Mansion itu digunakan sekali-kali saja. Padahal, mereka ingin sekali tinggal dimansion itu. Fasilitasnya lengkap.

"ya, kalian tinggal dimansion... aku terlalu bergembira dengan ini..." kata nenek kembali menagkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, Suho, segera menghambur kearah nenek. "kami mencintaimu nekk...".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Sekalian meminta izin untuk pindah kemansion pada ayah Kyungsoo. "apa ayahmu sedang dirumah?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "dia benar-benar berhenti setelah menyerahkan perusahaan padaku".

Sepanjang perjalanan Kai sesekali melirik pada Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum. "ada apa?" tanya Kai heran. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai, "apanya?".

"kenapa kau tersenyum terus?". Kyungsoo tertawa, "aku menyukai hari ini! Ini pengalaman menyenangkan bagiku! Menikah, mendapat teman baru, dan nenek yang sangat menyenangkan...".

Kai tersenyum tipis. "Kai, apa kalian selalu seperti itu? Kau tau, aku jadi merasa sudah lama menjadi keluarga kalian... aku sangat menyukai nenek!" kata Kyungsoo bergembira.

"nenek kadang menyebalkan, tapi yah... kami sangat menyayanginya. Karna itu, kami menikah, nenek menginginkan kami menikah sebelum ia meninggal" Kai berubah sedih. "apa nenek sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk, "tapi ia tidak mau meberitahu apa sakitnya pada kami".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"ayah, aku pulang" Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya. "ah, Kyungsoo, Kai, kemari masuklah!" Tuan Do sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sofa samping Tuan Do.

"Kyungsoo!" seseorang wanita datang dari dalam. "Minkyung-noona?" Kyungsoo berdiri.

Minkyung segera menghambur Kyungsoo. "aigoo~ kau tak pernah bertumbuh ya?!" ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"uh-apa itu suamimu?" Minkyung berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk. Minkyung mendekati Kai.

"annyeonghaseyo" Minkyung mengulurkan tangannya. "ne annyeonghaseyo" Kai membalas uluran tangan Minkyung. "aku kakak Kyungsoo" ujar Minkyung tersenyum. "benarkah? Oh-ya aku Kai, aku belum tau kalau Kyungsoo memiliki kakak".

Minkyung tertawa, "aku memang tidak tinggal di Korea, aku bekerja di China. Jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku sebagai bagian dari mereka, sedihnya..." Minkyung pura-pura sedih.

"yak-yak! Tapi itu pilihanmu. Kenapa kau tak bekerja bersama ayah disini?" Tuan Do mengetuk-ngetuk meja didepannya. Minkyung tertawa, "hehe, arasseo-arasseo, aku bercanda ayah... lagipula sekarang aku akan tinggal disini kan" Minkyung duduk disamping ayahnya.

"noona akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu duduk disamping Minkyung. Minkyung mengangguk, "pekerjaanku dipindah ke Korea, dan kantornya ada didekat sini".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, menyuruhnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Tuan Do sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Uhm-begini, sebenarnya, nenek menginginkan kita untuk tinggal bersama. Dan kita akan pindah hari ini, Jadi apakah aku boleh membawa Kyungsoo bersamaku?".

"begitukah?". Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tapi, nanti siapa yang membersihkan rumah, dan memasakkan untuk appa?" Kyungsoo ragu.

"sepertinya keberadaanku memang benar tidak dianggap" Minkyung melipat tangannya didadanya.

Tuan Do menatap Minkyung, sedikit berpikir, "kalian akan tinggal dimana?".

"EXO mansion, di Yeong-gu" jawab Kai. "Yeong-gu?". Kai mengangguk. Tuan Do berpikir lagi, "Yeong-gu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini... baiklah, Kyungsoo cepat kemasi barangmu".

Kyungsoo tidak langsung beranjak. "tenanglah Kyungsoo, Minkyung sudah tinggal disini, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" kata Tuan Do. "yak, apa kau meragukanku?" omel Minkyung. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "baiklah..." Kyungsoo beranjak lalu kekamarnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"appa, noona, aku pergi dulu... jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya..." pamit Kyungsoo. Minkyung mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, "kenapa kau yang menjadi seperti kakakku". Tuan Do tertawa, "ya sudah, pergilah, Kai aku titip Kyungsoo".

"ne". "hati-hati dijalan" Tuan Do melambaikan tangannya. "aku akan merindukan kalian".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

_Eureureong-eureureong-eureureon dae~_ ponsel Kai berbunyi. Kai yang sedang menyetir pun mengangkatnya, "yoboseyo?... ne... benarkah?... tidak apa-apa...jangan khawatir... aku akan segera mengerjakannya" lalu Kai menutup sambungan telponnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "sepertinya, setelah kita menyelesaikan ini, kita harus segera menggarap proyek itu, kita ditunggu oleh Arcopodo" kata Kai. "benarkah?" Kyungsoo memfokuskan dirinya pada Kai. Kai mengangguk, "kita akan bekerja dirumah saja!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Saat Kai turun dari mobil di area parkir apartemen, dia menemukan yang lainnya sudah bergegas. "Kai, ayo kita berangkat! Kau masuklah kemobil lagi, kita pindah sekarang" titah nenek.

"kau harus bersyukur memilikiku sebagai kakakmu! Lihat, barangmu sudah aku pak semua" kata Suho. Kai tersenyum, "terima kasih Tuhan, kau berikanku seorang Suho sebagai kakekku!" ujar Kai disambut lemparan tas besar.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Mereka sudah sampai di mansion, perjalanannya memang tidak jauh, namun mereka mengalami hari yang mengejutkan pun akhirnya tertidur dimobil.

"hey, kalian, kita sudah sampai!" Kai membangunkan Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, dan Chen yang menaiki mobil yang disupirnya. Mereka sedikit menggeliat.

Luhan yang memang tidak bisa tidur dengan sempurna- karna adanya Sehun yang menjatuhkan kepalanya didepan dadanya- sudah membuka mata.

"yak! Sehun, cepat bangun!" Chen menyenggol kepala Sehun. Namun Sehun malah menjatuhkan kepalanya dipangkuan Luhan, Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Aww!" Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya, "apa yang kau lakukan?". "tidak ada, hanya meminta imbalan karna sudah menjadi bantalmu!" kata Luhan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar mobil.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil yang disupir Lay sudah datang. Mereka lalu mengemas barangnya dan membawanya masuk. "yeay! Mansiooon" Chen dan Chanyeol bersenandung.

Xiumin, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Lay terkagum dengan mansion itu. Mewah, megah, cetar, membahana, badai, air hujan, halilintar (halah). Sungguh itu adalah sebuah rumah impian.

Mansion itu bercat putih, dan terlihat megah nan romantis dengan lampu kuningnya. Mereka melewati rimbunan pohon yang seperti terowongan, yang disampingnya ada kolam-kolam kecil. Setelah melewati itu mereka disuguhi oleh sebuah air-mancur membentuk hati yang besar. Disana ia bisa melihat jendela kaca sangat besar yang tertutup oleh tirai warna coklat.

Disetiap bingkai jendela ada ukiran cantik yang menghiasinya. Lalu ketika ada didepan pintu, mereka dapat melihat langit-langitnya dilukis seperti sebuah galaksi yang mengagumkan. Pintunya seperti terbuat dari emas, warnanya kuning. Dan kuncinya menggunakan deteksi wajah dan suara.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"uhm-tunggu sebentar!" kata nenek menghentikan mereka yang akan memencet bel. Nenek mendekati Suho, "kau jangan kaget ya... aku harap masalah ini akan selesai". Suho mengkerutkan dahinya. _Masalah apa?._

Ting-tong! Chanyeol memencet belnya, ia terlalu bersemangat. Cklek!.

Mereka- para cucu- melebarkan matanya, "Jo-Jonghyun hyung?". Seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi disampingnya yang membukakan pintu.

"hai kalian..." sapa lelaki itu. Tao segera menghambur pada Jonghyun, "hyung... akhirnya aku bertemu kau...".

"hyuuuuung..." Dan lainnya ikut menghambur pada Jonghyun, kecuali Suho.

Tao melirik pada wanita disamping Jonghyun, "Victoria-noona?". Wanita itu mengangguk. "omona! Jadi ini Songhyun?" Tao membelai pipi bayi yang digendong Victoria.

"ne, Songhyun-ah, ucapkan halo pada paman-pamanmu..." Victoria melambaikan tangan Songhyun pada mereka. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Chen segera mendekati Victoria. "annyeonghaseo noona" sapa mereka. Victoria tersenyum. Sehun langsung membelai pipi Songhyun, "aigoo~ cantik sekali..".

Sementara itu nenek, ada di belakang Suho sambil membelai punggungnya, hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"uhm-bukankah harusnya kita kedalam?" kata Victoria, Jonghyun mengangguk, "ayo!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Didalam rumah, mereka kembali bermain dengan Songhyun, bahkan para menantu juga ikut bermain dengannya.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya disofa, _jadi masalah ini?_. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Nenek yang melihat Suho, menyenggol bahu Jonghyun, lalu mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya. "uhm-kau bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Jonghyun pada Suho. Suho mendongakkan kepalanya dan kaget setelah mendapati Jonghyun yang sudah duduk disofa depannya.

"uhm-aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan hyung?" jawab Suho. Ia tersenyum kikuk, merasa tidak nyaman. Nenek lalu duduk disamping Suho.

"aku juga baik-baik saja. Oh-ya, kudengar kau sekarang sudah menjadi dokter?" tanya Jonghyun membuka pembicaraan. Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk, "ne, di Cheongdung" jawabnya. Jonghyun lalu tersenyum, "selamat ya". "terima kasih hyung".

Hening sejenak. "Suho, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Jonghyun tiba-tiba. Suho menatap Jonghyun, lalu bergerak tidak nyaman sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku ingin menyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman ini. Aku ingin minta maaf padamu" Jonghyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sadar sekarang, kalau ini bukan salahmu, ataupun salah ibumu. Bukan salah siapa-siapa untuk ayahku menikahi ibumu. Ini semua hanya takdir. Aku yang terlalu bodoh, untuk menimpakan kesalahan pada kau dan ibumu. Aku minta maaf Suho" Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"aku menyesal tidak pernah membalas sapaan ibumu, sampai ia meninggal. Aku menyesal sudah membuat ayah kecewa. Aku menyesal sudah membiarkanmu merasa bersalah selama ini" bahu Jonghyun berguncang.

Suho menghampiri Jonghyun lalu memeluknya dan ikut menangis, "gwaenchanayo hyung...". Nenek menundukkan kepalanya dan ikut menangis juga.

"aku sadar bahwa cinta ibumu begitu besar, ia mau mencintai kami seperti ia mencintaimu, tapi aku menyia-nyiakannya, ibumu selalu peduli padaku dan aku benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Aku bermain dengan saudara yang lain dan selalu membiarkanmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar menyesal Suho...". Suho mengeratkan pelukannya, "hyung, gwaenchanayo, jeongmal gwaenchanayo".

Jonghyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengusap air-mata dipipinya, "apa kau mau memaafkanku Suho?".

Suho terdiam, "aku tidak pernah merasa kau salah hyung, aku merasa itu wajar, hanya saja aku pernah merasa ini tidak adil bahwa kau meninggalkan saudara-saudara yang lain, hanya karna aku dan ibu". Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk.

Jonghyun menangkup tangan Suho, "aku minta maaf Suho". Suho tersenyum lagi pada Jonghyun, "gwaenchanayo hyung".

"mulai sekarang, mari kita buat memori yang indah. Semoga ayah dan ibu bahagia dengan kita" kata Suho.

Jonghyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, "ayah, ibu, dan ibu Suho, aku minta maaf, semoga kalian bahagia".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"big hug?" nenek tersenyum mendekati mereka berdua. Jonghyun dan Suho tertawa. "hai, kalian kemari! Kita big hug!" nenek memanggil yang lain- yang sejak tadi sudah terdiam karna pembicaraan Suho dan Jonghyun. "BIG HUGGGG!" teriak Chanyeol dan lainnya sambil menghambur kearah Suho, nenek, dan Jonghyun.

"apa sekarang aku saudara kalian, Jonghyun-hyung, Jongdae, Jongin?" tanya Suho. Mereka mengangguk. "kau selalu menjadi saudara kami hyung" ujar Kai.

"oh-no, dia kakek kita" kata Chen memecah suasana harunya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka-semuanya-merasakan atmosfer keluarga yang hangat, seperti mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Banyak senyum terukir, dan mereka diberkati.

"apa tidak ada pesta?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba lalu dijitak oleh Suho. "mungkin kita mengadakannya besok, ini sudah jam sembilan malam" kata Jonghyun tertawa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"apa ini pasangan kalian?" tanya Jonghyun. Nenek mengangguk, "bukankah mereka sangat manis?".

Victoria mendekati Xiumin, "kau seperti orang China, apa kau orang China?". Xiumin menggeleng, "tidak. Dia dan dia yang orang China" Xiumin menunjuk Lay dan Luhan.

"benarkah? Jadi Luhan orang China?" nenek terkejut. Luhan mengangguk. "Xiumin-hyung, dari mana kau tau?" tanya Chen. Xiumin hanya tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol berdiri tiba-tiba, "kau tau anak-anak…". Kai, Sehun, dan Chen ikut berdiri "jadi sekarang waktunya..." mereka saling memandang. "perebutan kamaaaaaaaaarrrr..." teriak mereka kemudian berlari kesatu kamar.

Kamar itu sangat diinginkan oleh mereka, tempatnya strategis. Dekat kolam renang, dekat taman bermain, dekat ruang makan, dekat taman, dan yang paling penting itu berada dilantai bawah. Nenek mengikuti mereka, "hey kalian!".

Nenek menarik mereka semua keluar dan membawa kembali ke ruang tamu. "kalian tidak boleh meninggalkan pasangan kalian!".

"sekarang aku yang akan membagi kamar kalian!" kata nenek.

"lantai bawah... Chen dan istrinya!". "HAHAHAHA!". "Suho dan Suaminya!". "HAHAHAHA!". "...dan Tao dan neneknya!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"hyuuung, kami tidak ingin berpisah denganmu..." Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun merangkak ditubuh Suho. Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "hyung apakah kau tega melihat kami menaiki tangga setiap hari, tidakkah hyung merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan. Nek, apa kau tega melihat cucu-cucumu ini cepat tua? Uh, malangnya nasib kami" Chanyeol mendrama lagi.

Nenek menarik lengan mereka, dan mengajak yang lainnya mengikutinya. Nenek membawa mereka semua masuk kedalam ruangan setelah ruang tamu.

Disana ada kursi-kursi dan meja. Dan dinding kaca besar yang menampilkan halaman samping rumah. Disanalah kamar-kamar dilantai bawah berada. Semua kamar memiliki jendela kaca besar untuk melihat halaman belakang rumah.

Dihalaman belakang rumah adalah kolam renang. Disamping kolam renang ada taman dan sofa-sofa yang dipayungi.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sekali lagi, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, dan Kyungsoo, menajatuhkan rahangnya. "Lay dan Suho kalian dikamar ini!" nenek menunjuk kamar dekat ruang tamu.

"kau dan Xiumin dikamar ini!" kata nenek pada Chen, menunjuk pada kamar disamping kamar Suho.

Nenek menunjuk kamar yang paling diinginkan, "dan Tao, kau dikamar ini! _Nenek tidak menginap disini, aku tidak mau fangirling pada malam mereka!_" bisik nenek pada Tao di kalimat terakhirnya lalu terkikik. Tao mengernyit tidak paham.

"Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, ayo ikut nenek!" nenek kembali berjalan ke ruang selanjutnya "o my god, aku hafal nama mereka!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ruangan selanjutnya adalah ruangan paling akhir di lantai bawah. Diruang itu ada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ke ruang makan dan taman bermain. Ada beberapa kursi dan meja juga diruang itu, dan sebuah tangga yang disampingnya adalah sebuah jendela kaca juga.

Dilantai kedua, sebuah ruangan besar, ruang keluarga. Ruangannya luas, dengan gelaran karpet diseluruh ruangan itu. Disana televisi dan video-game berada. Ruangan itu dindingnya adalah pintu-pintu ruangan.

Nenek menunjuk kamar disamping tangga, "Kai, Kyungsoo, kau disini! Kyungsoo, jangan berlari ketika menaiki tangga okay!".

"Luhan, Sehun, kau disini!" nenek menunjuk kamar disamping kamar Kai. "dan yang terakhir, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, kalian dikamar yang ini, silahkan berberisik-ria!" nenek tertawa.

"sudah selesai! Aku akan beristirahat, kalian silahkan beristirahat. Mungkin kalian akan melakukan tour ke mansion ini besok pagi!" kata nenek. Nenek meregangkan tubuhnya, "hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan yang membuatku bahagia! Jaljayo naui sarang!" nenek memberi flying-kiss pada mereka.

"jaljayo neneeeekk!" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada nenek. Nenek menoleh, "omona! Kau berbicara padaku?" "O my god, aku tidak bisa bernapas!". Nenek segera berlari turun.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"well, kita harus beristirahat. Selamat malam hyung, semuanya!" kata Sehun sambil menguap. "selamat malam".

Cklek!. Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya. Sehun mencari saklar lampunya. Ctek!. Lampu kamar yang remang-remang menyala. Tiba-tiba Sehun dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

Tempat tidur king-size, dengan spring-bed merah marun, dan taburan mawar-mawar merah diatasnya. Aroma wangi dari mawar-mawar itu menguar. Itu sungguh hal yang membangkitkan libido. "NENEK!" terdengar teriakan dari semua kamar.

Sementara itu nenek terkikik, segera keluar dari mansion itu bersama Jonghyun dan Victoria.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun memijat pelipisnya, Luhan terkikik melihat Sehun. "sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!".

Sehun melepas sepatunya secara kasar sambil masih menggerutu, lalu menaiki tempat tidurnya, "apa-apaan ini...". Luhan hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"kau kenapa berdiri disana?, apa kau mau kekamar mandi? Disana kamar mandinya" omel Sehun, "ini sungguh menyebalkan, the fuck, warna merah dan wangi ini...".

"pfft" Luhan menahan tawanya. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun sinis. Luhan menggeleng, "aku hanya ingin kekamar mandi".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersender disana sambil masih menahan tawanya. Luhan terbelalak lagi, disekitar bath-tub kamar mandi ada lilin-lilin. Sedangkan didalam bath-tub nya ada mawar-mawar. Luhan segera melepaskan tawanya.

Tidak mau mengusik pemandangan itu, jadi Luhan mandi menggunakan shower.

Setelah mandi Luhan keluar dengan handuk dipinggangnya. Ia yakin Sehun sudah tidur.

Benar saja, ia mendapati Sehun tertidur dengan tekukan diwajahnya. Sehun menggunakan piyama dari nenek. Piyamanya kebesaran, sehingga turun dan menunjukkan bahu dan sedikit dada Sehun.

Kulit Sehun yang putih dan mulus, membuatnya kontras dengan spring-bed warna merah itu. Luhan jadi membayangkan berada dalam film Twilight.

Luhan mendekati Sehun yang tidur menyamping. Luhan jongkok tepat didepan wajah Sehun. "kau tau, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang, bolehkah?" bisik Luhan pada Sehun, lalu mencolek hidung Sehun. Sejenak kemudian, Luhan tersenyum nakal.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun merasa kepanasan, ia sedikit mengerjapkan matanya. Menoleh kesampingnya, dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa disana, _dimana Luhan?_.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan menemukan dirinya memakai jaket dan jeans ketat, _bukannya aku tadi memakai piyama?._

Ia menggosok wajahnya, lalu melepaskan jaketnya. Badannya terasa lengket karna keringat. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Sehun mengetuk pintunya, "Luhan apa kau didalam?". Sehun mendengar gumaman. "apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Sehun. Sehun kembali mendengar gumaman. Sehun mendengar itu sebagai tanda setuju, jadi ia masuk.

Sehun mendengar suara kecipak dari bath-tub. Ada tirai yang menghalangi antara bath-tub dengan shower, kloset, dan wastafel. Dan tirai bath-tub itu tertutup.

"aku ingin mandi di shower, kalau kau akan keluar beritahu aku" kata Sehun lalu mulai melepasi pakaiannya.

Sehun menyalakan shower nya, dan mulai mandi sambil menghadap dinding. Ia masih mendengar kecipak di bath-tub.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tangan yang hangat melingkar dipinggangnya. Anehnya ia tau kalau itu Luhan, dan ia tetap mandi, "bukankah kubilang beritahu aku jika kau selesai?".

Luhan membalikkan tubuh Sehun untuk menghadapnya.

Sehun menemukan Luhan telanjang seperti dirinya. Surai Luhan lengket didahinya sambil sesekali terlihat tetesan dari sana, dan air masih mengalir ditubuh Luhan. Pemandangan sangat cantik.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun. Anehnya Sehun tak mengelak, ia menutup matanya dan menempatkan tangannya didada Luhan lalu meremasnya. Luhan melenguh.

Luhan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, hingga dada mereka saling menempel dan punggung Sehun menekan dinding dibelakangnya. Luhan memaku Sehun disana.

Sehun melenguh saat Luhan melepas tangan kanannya dari leher Sehun dan memindahnya ke member bawah Sehun, lalu mengenggamnya. Luhan makin menekankan ciumannya, dan mulai menyesap bibir Sehun.

Entah kenapa, tapi Sehun merasa Luhan lebih kuat darinya, jadi ia membiarkkan bibirnya dimainkan Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, hingga Sehun membuka bibirnya sedikit. Kesempatan bagi Luhan untuk memasukkan lidahnya kesana. Sehun merasakan basahnya lidah dengan nafas hangat Luhan dimulutnya. Itu sangat menggairahkan.

Tangan Luhan mulai memainkan member Sehun, menggosoknya, lalu mengocoknya, ritme rendah. Sehun menaruh tangannya di leher Luhan dan mencakarnya, menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Tangan kiri Luhan yang masih di leher Sehun mulai berpindah ke pinggang Sehun dan mengelusnya. "eunghh.." Sehun melenguh ditengah ciumannya.

"phhleashh, llebhibhh ku Aah!" desah Sehun. Ritme kecepatan kocokan Luhan pun menambah. Ia sedikit menggenggan-lalu mengendurkannya. Sehun merasa itu tambah nikmat, jadi ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. "heh-eunghh..".

Luhan menurunkan ciumannya kedagu Sehun dan menggigitnya. Tubuhnya masih menempel erat ditubuh Sehun. Ia menurun lagi keleher Sehun, gerakan tubuh Luhan yang semakin lama semakin turun, membuat Sehun mendesah. Tubuh lembut yang basah Luhan, bergesakan dengan seluruh tubuh depannya. Kadang Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, yang membuat, membernya bergesek dengan paha Sehun. "eughh" Luhan mendesah.

Luhan merayap lagi kebawah, dan berhenti saat member Sehun tepat didepannya. Luhan mencium ujungnya, lalu mulai mengulumnya. Sehun merasakn sensasi hangat ketika membernya terjepit erat dimulut Luhan.

Luhan membiarkan mulutnya penuh, dan menggerakkan lidahnya didalam sana. Sehun meremas rambut Luhan dibawahnya.

Tangan Luhan memegang kedua paha Sehun, lalu melebarkannya. Dan lebih mendorong kepalanya untuk merasakan jauh member Sehun. "Lu-hluhanh.. o-myy godh.. llagghih, tolong..". Luhan menaik turunkan kepalanya, sambil mengelus paha Sehun yang mengangkang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tangan Luhan mulai menggerayang ke arah belakang. Sehun melebarkan matanya.

Luhan meremas bokongnya, lalu menyelipkan satu jarinya diantara belahan bokong Sehun.

"oh-luhanhh, j-janganh!" desah Sehun. Ia mendorong kepala Luhan untuk menjauh dari membernya, tapi Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya, bahkan sesekali ia menjilat twin-balls Sehun, yang membuat Sehun kembali menarik kepala Luhan mendekat, "eughh.." Sehun merasakan ujung membernya ada dikehangatan tenggorokan Luhan.

Luhan kembali melancarkan aksinya, jari telunjuknya yang berada di belahan bokong Sehun, mulai dimasukkan kedalam perlahan. Sehun melebarkan matanya kembali.

"JANGAN!" teriak Sehun. Sehun mendapati dirinya terduduk ditempat tidur. Masih menggunakan piyama, dan celananya basah.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Sehun menatap horor dirinya. Ia menenggok Luhan yang masih mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya berdiri diujung tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, tapi Luhan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya sambil terssenyum nakal. "apa kau mimpi buruk Sehun?" tanya Luhan, seperti menggoda.

Sehun masih bengong, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, bukan mimpi buruk, tapi mimpi basah!".

_Benih Sehun, sangat sexy_. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun kekamar mandi, kemudian Luhan memandangi tangannya yang basah, lalu terukir senyum-evil.

_Luhan: berhasil membuat Sehun mimpi basah dimalam pertama._

_Sehun: hampir dijadikan uke oleh Luhan._

**hai, aku nggak bisa ngomong! tadi itu apa? apaan, hahhhhh...  
**

**aku belum terlatih, oke.. maklum ya.. hehe**

**maaf, terlambat update krna beberapa faktor**

**1. galau karna TLP INA**

**2. Laptop rusak**

**3. habis pulang kampung**

**4. homeschooling-ku sekarang aktif**

**5. galau lagi, tiap liat EXO**

**6. writer-block (faktor utamanya)**

**... **

**maaf ya udah ngecawain kalian dichap ini... mianhaeyo~ hiks..**

**Initial D 0326: thank you dear...**

**Shallow Lin: hahahaha... yang paling beradab Layho lah..**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: heheuh... kasiaaannn**

**Tabifangirl: makasih ^^**

**Re-Panda68: sori yaaa.. *mewek***

**n13zelf: iya nikahnya bareng, cuma beda tempat.. Xiumin sama Luhan kenapa yaa... ditunggu kelanjutannya aja yaaa...**

**chenma: halo cucuuu... hahaha, sayangnya chapter ini gak seru, maaf yahhh**

**Istri Sehun yang Tertukar: (nama kamu wauw) makasih... ^^  
**

**HunHanina: nenek artinya? seorang anak gadis! hehe.. terserahlah mau panggil apa..  
**

**aqila k: kan di chapter pertama udah diceritakan, kalo Kai itu dijodohkan Tuan Do dan Suho sama Kyungsoo.. **

**Syifa Nurqolbiah: selesai.. hihit, otte? ****(lain kali requestnya sambil bawa sehun yah... :3) **  


**XOXO: udah diperbaikin... makasih atas sarannya ^^  
**

**HsdddavSalfa H: hey you, belikan aku pentol sekarang  
**

**cucunya alfred: (hahahahahahahaha) belom cucuku...  
**

**ariviavina6: iyaaa.. hehe**

**oh chaca: gak mau... haha, bercanda... udah ini..  
**

**makasih ya untuk reviews kalian... maaf mengecewakann..**

**ditunggu pendapat serta sarannyaa ^^**

**senang membuat kalian senang ^_^**


	9. Baby

**Title: Grandma's surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-little comedy**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. except for HunHan, KaiSoo, LayHo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, they"re actually loves each other :3 they belongs to each other, and belongs to meee :v and EXO-L**

**oh, ya aku minta maaf karna g ngasih tanda, apa cerita masih berlanjut ato enggak...**

**soalnya, aku paling g sukaaa liat TBC, ngerasa di php-in gitu... jadi yah... aku nggak ngasih TBC-TBC an, aku hanya berharap semoga aku nggak kena TBC *?***

"NENEK!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika menyalakan saklar lampu. Nenek benar-benar menyiapkan ini semua.

Sejenak kemudian, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpandangan, akhirnya tertawa lepas. Chanyeol berlari ke tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana, membuat mawar-mawar itu bertebaran ditubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, ia menghempaskan dirinya juga disisi yang lain. Lalu mereka terkikik bersama.

"ini wangi!" kata Baekhyun dengan eye-smilenya. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "apa kau menyukainya?". Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "sangat suka!".

Chanyeol mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya disana, "ah, aku merindukan ini!". Ia memandang Baekhyun, "aku bersyukur, bahwa tubuhmu sangat kecil, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kau tindih!".

"tapi aku harus khawatir kau tindih! Dan kau tendang!" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa, "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau nyaman disini? Apa kau senang?". Baekhyun segera menganggukkan kepalanya,"tentu saja! Ini sangat menyenangkan".

"ah-iya, Baekhyun, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku takut kedinginan". "ya-sudah, kalau begitu aku juga tidak mandi!".

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Kakinya ia selonjorkan di headboard tempat tidur, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupi dirinya, lalu membenarkannya juga ditubuh Baekhyun, "ini akan hangat!" ujarnya sambil menepuk perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau waktu itu bergabung dengan situs perjodohan?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Jaraknya dengan Baekhyun sangat dekat, hanya dua hidung Kai, ia sudah menempel disana.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, lalu bersemu ketika matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya lagi menghadap langit-langit. "bukan aku yang mendaftar, itu teman menyebalkanku!" ujar Baekhyun. "untung saja itu kau!" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membalikkan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, dan menumpukan kepalanya ditangannya. "jadi kau senang bahwa itu aku!". Baekhyun tersipu lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit, "aku senang bahwa aku melihat sapi itu".

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, "sapi apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "sapi yang ada dibajumu! Kau jadi terlihat berbeda!" jawab Chanyeol. "berbeda seperti apa?". Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, "kau berbeda dengan sapi dibajumu!". "yak!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol. Lalu mereka tertawa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang dinaikkan di headboard, Chanyeol juga. Selimutnya pun tersingkap. "uh, Baekhyun, kakimu sangat mungil!" kata Chanyeol lalu tertawa. Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangannya. Ia merentangkannya keatas, "ini lebih mungil!".

"uwa! Benar juga!" Chanyeol ikut merentangkannya keatas menyandingkannya dengan tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil tangan kiri Baekhyun lalu menempelkannya di tangan kirinya.

Zzt! Baekhyun kesetrum, untung tidak mati.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini pas!". Wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Baekhyun, apa kau merasa kesetrum?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk, "tegangan tinggi!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Selanjutnya, mereka mengobrol panjang hingga terdengar suara lenguhan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, "aku bersyukur bahwa itu kau yang akan menemaniku" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "jaljayo Baekhyun-ah!". Dan mereka tertidur dengan kaitan tangannya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ctek!. _What the... _"NENEK!" Kai menghampiri tempat tidurnya, lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong di pintu, "ini pasti perbuatan nenek. Nenek benar-benar..." ia menunjuk-nunjuk tempat tidurnya, "apa ini? Warna merah, bunga mawar?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada akhirnya lalu ikut menghampiri tempat tidurnya. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo tidak enak. Kyungsoo tersenyum menggeleng,"gwaenchanayo...".

"baiklah, apa kau mau mandi?" tanya Kai sambil melepas jaketnya. "tidak, aku sudah mandi dirumah tadi" jawab Kyungsoo. "kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu, setelah ini kita bahas proyek itu" kata Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sementara menunggu Kai mandi, Kyungsoo menata barang-barangnya. Ia melirik pada barang Kai, "apa aku harus menatakannya juga?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sedikit berpikir lalu menoleh ke kamar mandi, "yah, aku akan menatakannya, daripada tidak ada pekerjaan!" katanya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia merasa itu akan canggung jika ia hanya memakai handuk dipinggang, jadi ia akhirnya memakai kaos dan celana pendek ketika keluar dari kamar mandi.

"uh-Kai, kau sudah selesai? Ehm, aku menatakan barangmu. Eh-tapi aku tidak menyentuh apapun selain baju dan kotak-kotak itu, aku tidak membukanya. Maaf jika aku mengganggu" Kyungsoo mendadak merasa bersalah.

Kai terbengong dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana dia bisa sepolos itu. Kai menggosok lagi kepalanya dengan handuk lagi, "ani-gwaenchanayo". "gomawoyo hyung!" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum, Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"uh-sekarang kita bahas proyek itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai terkesiap, "ah-iya...". Kai lalu menengok kekanan-kirinya, "sepertinya kita membahas proyek itu disini saja!" ia menunjuk tempat tidur.

"tunggu, kita perlu ini, ini... ini.. dan ini..." Kai mondar-mandir mengambil peralatan, sementara itu Kyungsoo terus tersenyum memperhatikannya sambil beralan ke tempat tidur. "nah, sekarang kita bisa mulai!".

"oh-tunggu dulu!" Kai kembali turun dari tempat tidur, ia mengambil meja lipat dan telefon. "kita butuh ini..." ia menaruh meja lipatnya diantara depannya dan Kyungsoo. "dan kita butuh ini..." ia memencet tombol telfon, "halo, apa ada ayam yang sudah mati...".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"selesai, sekarang kita mulai!". Kai menaruh sebuah buku gambar dan pensil diatas meja lipat itu. "sebenarnya, aku sudah membuat rancangannya... jadi konsepnya adalah 'ayam kalkun di hari paskah'..." Kai mulai berbicara serius, Kyungsoo segera memperhatikan.

"jadi, ada orang yang ingin kalkun dihari paskah, dan dia tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Dan ini adalah sebuah misi untuk berbagi kalkun dihari paskah..."

"timku sudah membuat rancangan backround nya, hanya saja, kita belum punya karakternya...". Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, "jadi sekarang kita akan membahas bagaimana bentuk karakter sang penolong?" tanyanya. "ya, dan juga kita perlu membahas cerita kronologinya...".

"menurutmu, sebaiknya kita mulai darimana? Kronologi atau karakter?" tanya Kai meminta pendapat. "kurasa, kita akan bisa membayangkan karakter jika kita mendengar ceritanya dulu..." jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengangguk-angguk, "baiklah, jadi cerita dulu...".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Ting-tong!. Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu kamar mereka. Disamping pintu itu ada sebuah layar kecil menyala, "Tuan Kai, ada tamu untuk anda" suara virtual seorang wanita terdengar dari layar itu.

Kai tersenyum lalu menghampiri layar kecil itu, "ah, ayamku sudah datang!", lalu ia keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "ayam kalkun, well...".

Kai kembali duduk ditepat tidur dengan bungkusan besar ditangannya, "ini peralatan yang paling ditunggu...". Kyungsoo tertawa, ia mengambil buku gambar serta pensilnya, "kau suka sekali dengan ayam?". Kai ikut tertawa, "chicken mania!".

"kenapa kau suka ayam?" tanya Kyungsoo dia melebarkan matanya, Kai tersenyum, "kau tau hyung, aku memberikan julukan Dyo untukmu". "Dyo?".

"ya, kau tau, karakter huruf, D-titik-O itu seperti karakter wajahmu" kata Kai. Lalu Kyungsoo tertawa, "baiklah, jadi kau akan memanggilku si D.O?". "menarik, Dyo hyung?".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"jadi, kenapa kau suka ayam?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengambil satu potong ayam, "ayahku menyukainya", Kai tersenyum lemah, "ia biasanya memakan ini denganku".

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi ternyata menggambar menghentikan kegiatannya, "maafkan aku...". "gwaenchanayo hyung, aku bersyukur ada ayahmu..." Kai tersenyum. "aku selalu membayangkan bahwa ayah selalu berbicara denganku lewat Tuan Do". "Kai, aku jadi merindukan ayahku..." kata Kyungsoo lalu mulai menggambar lagi.

"apa ayahmu juga menyukai ayam kalkun?" tanya Kyungsoo. "itu favoritnya, kita selalu menunggu hari paskah untuk membuat kita makan banyak ayam tanpa omelan ibu, ibu bahkan yang membuatkannya".

Kai memberikan satu kotak nugget dengan saus nacho pada Kyungsoo, "itu sebabnya aku ingin membuat game ini. Dan akhirnya dengan senang hati Tuan Do menyetujui pembuatan game ini. Aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu".\

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"kau sedang menggambar?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk, "aku sudah memiliki gambaran tentang karakternya..". "seperti apa... hoahm" suara Kai terlihat melemah.

"entahlah, tapi aku baru saja menyelesaikan, hei..." Kyungsoo melihat Kai sudah tertidur. Kai melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Kyungsoo tersenyum, "kau yang mengajakku melembur mengerjakan ini..." ujar Kyungsoo pada Kai pelan, lalu ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Kai.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Kai lekat-lekat, dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Kai. Kemudian sejenak ia tersenyum, "aku merasa senang bisa belajar denganmu, kau memang orang jenius yang polos...". Kyungsoo tidak tau bahwa Kai ingin macam-macam dengannya, sejak mereka pertama bertemu_._

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai membuka matanya lalu terkejut, "astaga! Aku ketiduran, jam berapa ini?" ia menengok pad am dinding, "jam sebelas?". Kai melihat kosong didepannya, hanya ada meja yang dipakainya tidur dan buku gampar yang tergeletak diatas bantal. Tidak ada Kyungsoo dan ayamnya.

Ia menoleh ke pintu kamar mandi, dan mendapati Kyungsoo keluar dengan piyama dari nenek, sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Piyama itu memang kebesaran untuk Kyungsoo, itu sedikit memperlihatkan dadanya.

Leher jenjang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat putih dan mulus karna cahaya lampu kuning kamarnya, tapi ia bertaruh bahwa kulit Kyungsoo memang menggilakan. _Astaga Kyungsoo, jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kau kemanakan ayamku? Apa kau ingin kumakan?. _Kai kalang kabut dalam hati.

"oh-Kai kau sudah bangun? Ah-ayammu aku masukkan ke lemari pendingin". Kai menelan ludahnya, "bisakah kau ambilkan air di lemari pendingin?" Kai meminta secara acak. Ia terlalu gugup, dan itu mengganggunya. "baiklah".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Beberapa menit Kai bisa bernafas lagi dengan baik. Namun setelah Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar lalu memanjat ketempat tidur dengan merangkak, catat! Merangkak. Dada Kyungsoo dengan bebasnya terekspos karna kerah piyama yang menggantung kebawah. _What the fuck D.O!. _Kai benar-benar membutuhkan CPR.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa? Ini air minummu" Kyungsoo memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kai. "g-gomwoyo!" Kai menerima dengan cepat, lalu langsung meneguknya.

"oh-ya Kai, aku sudah menggambar karakternya, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberikan buku gambar pada Kai. Kai menaruh botol mineralnya lalu mengambil buku gambar dari tangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengamati gambarnya.

Gambarannya sangat bagus. Itu seekor kucing berwarna coklat dengan mata yang besar, "kenapa dia terlihat sedih?". "uhm-itu, dia merindukan ayahnya" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tertawa, "jadi bagaimana bisa?".

"jadi, dia adalah seekor kucing yang ingin menyelamatkan ayahnya yang diculik oleh penjahat. Dan ia ingin mendapatkan bantuan dengan cara membagikan kalkun pada semua teman-temannya dihari paskah, semakin banyak ia mendapat kalkun semakin banyak ia akan mendapt bantuan untuk menyelamatkan ayah!" jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk-angguk, "menarik", "jadi sekarang apa metode untuk mendapatkan kalkun-kalkun itu? Bermain tembak-tembakan? Atau melompat? atau bertarung" tanya Kai. Mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar, ia mengambil handphonenya di sampingnya, lalu memencet-mencetnya dan meberikannya pada Kai, "bagaimana jika seperti ini?".

Kai menerima handphone Kyungsoo lalu tertawa, "pororo seperti biasanya, huh?". Kyungsoo mencibir, "ayam kalkun seperti biasanya, huh?", Kai tertawa.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Kai memperhatikan game itu, lalu tersenyum lebar, "yes! Ini benar-benar menarik!". "jadi untuk mengumpulkan kalkunnya dia akan berlari dan menghindari rintangan. Setelah itu dia harus berhenti dipos-pos untuk membagikan kalkunnya! Wah, Daebak!" Kai menepukkan tangannya. "game ini sekarang sedang populer kan?". Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "pororo run, minion rush, subway surfer!".

"jadi sekarang siapa nama karakternya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "benar juga... uh-Kkamjong? Oh-no way! Dyo? Tidak...". "bagiamana jika Mipo-mipo?" usul Kyungsoo. "Mipo-mipo?" tanya Kai. "ya, gabungan dari nama perusahaanku dan perusahaanmu, Mindie dan Pololo" kata Kyungsoo. "apa menonton pororo memberikan banyak dampak hebat untuk anak?" kata Kai, Kyungsoo tertawa.

"kita akan melanjutkannya besok, yang penting kita sudah punya bahan untuk dipresentasikan!" Kai menutup buku gambar dan mejanya, lalu menaruhnya dibawah tempat tidur. "sekarang kita istirahat" kata Kai berbaring lalu menarik selimutnya. Kyungsoo juga mengikutinya. "selamat tidur hyung" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo disampingnya. "selamat tidur" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"oh-ya hyung, Mipo-mipo tidak lagi sedih karna rindu ayah, dia sudah punya teman yang lucu disini" ujar Kai tersenyum lalu menutup matanya. _Apa dia tau kalau itu gabungan antara karakterku dengannya?. _Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan segera menutup matanya juga.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"oh tuhan, NENEK!" Suho membelalakkan matanya, Lay menghampirinya, lalu mereka tertawa. "nenek ada-ada saja..." ujar Suho seraya meletakkan tasnya dilantai. Lay tersenyum, "ini sangat bagus!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"apa kau ingin mandi? Disana kamar mandinya" kata Suho menunjukkan pada Lay. "kau duluan saja" Lay mempersilahkan. "uh-aku tidak, kau duluan saja, aku masih perlu membereskan barang-barangku" tolaknya. "baiklah".

Lay mengambil peralatan mandi dan piyama dari nenek lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Suho segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Lay telah selesai mandi, "aku sudah selesai". "oh, tapi aku belum selesai dengan barangku. Sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu. Lay-ssi kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini?" tanya Suho. Lay tersenyum, "gwaenchanayo".

"kau pilihlah bagian lemari sesukamu, aku belum membereskan bajuku. Kita akan berbagi lemari, karna hanya ada satu disini" kata Suho sambil mengambil piyama dan peralatan mandinya juga. "terima kasih" jawab Lay.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Lay menata baju-bajunya. Ia memilih bagian yang lebih tinggi karna ia tau kalau Suho lebih pendek darinya. Ia juga bahkan menata aksesoris bola basket di atas lemari.

"kau bermain basket?" tiba-tiba Suho sudah ada dibelakangnya. Lay membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Suho yang sangat cantik berada disana. "uh-tidak dengan sesungguhnya, aku hanya hobi" kata Lay gugup, ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan beres-beresnya. Mereka agak merasa sedikit canggung satu sama lain, mengingat Suho yang tidak sama sekali mengenal Lay. Terkadang bahu mereka bersentuhan, membuat mereka berkali-kali mengucap maaf. Jika ada Chen, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun disana, pasti Suho akan dikatai kakeknya kakek.

"Lay-ssi boleh aku mengambil sedikit bagian di meja ini? Aku ingin menaruh foto disini" pinta Suho. "silahkan, tentu saja boleh. Kau tidak ingat bahwa aku yang menumpang?" kata Lay tertawa. Ia merasa sedikit lucu pada Suho yang terlalu formal padanya, "Suho-ssi, sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita harus benar-benar berteman. Yah, seperti, kau tidak perlu bersikap formal padaku. Bisakah kita berteman?" tanya Lay.

Suho tersenyum, "baiklah, kita berteman". "panggil aku hyung" kata Suho, "dan setelah kau menjadi temanku, kau akan mengikuti mereka menjadikan aku sebagai kakek" lanjutnya. Mereka tertawa, "setidaknya, kau akan meminta izinku jika kau akan marah padaku" kata Lay. "oh-tidak, sang kakek akan selalu berkuasa" mereka tertawa lagi.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Suho menaruh foto di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, "ini ibuku" kata Suho pada Lay. "dia selalu cantik" Lay memperhatikan foto itu. Suho menoleh padanya dan menatapnya lekat. "kau mirip ibumu" kata Lay sambil menutup lemarinya lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Lay duduk bersila ditempat tidur, Suho duduk menghadapnya, "ibumu pasti bahagia karna masalahmu sudah selesai. Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa bahwa ini menyenangkan melihat seseorang yang menangis". "aku bisa merasakan cinta yang besar di sana, ketulusan". "ya, aku harap ibu bahagia" kata Suho.

Lay membaringkan tubuhnya, "ibumu pasti orang yang kuat". Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, ibu hanyalah wanita yang sabar. Ia tidak marah, tapi ia menangis" ujar Suho.

"kesabaran itu dibutuhkan kekuatan hati hyung" kata Lay, "tidak selalu orang yang kuat itu tidak menangis. Orang yang kuat adalah orang yang tetap bertahan meskipun ia disakiti".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Suho ikut berbaring, "bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Suho. Mereka tidur berhadapan, "apa dia cantik sepertimu?". Lay tersenyum, "ya, dia cantik".

"Lay, kita sudah berteman sekarang, jadi kita bisa berbagi" ujar Suho. Suho menggenggam tangan kiri Lay, "berbagi akan selalu menyenangkan". "ya aku tau, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa seterbuka itu" kata Lay.

"kenapa? Apa ternyata kau sebenarnya adalah mafia pedagang beras?" canda Suho. Lay tertawa, "bukan begitu hyung". Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Suho yang ada di tangannya, "hanya saja, kadang ada hal yang tidak perlu di bagi. Karna itu hanya akan membuat luka yang baru".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"hyung, kau masuk dulu, aku meninggalkan handphoneku diruang tamu" kata Chen. Xiumin mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ctek! _Alamak!_. "eheuheuheufftt" Xiumin menahan tawanya. Tidak berap lama kemudian Chen kembali, "kau ken... NENEK!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"wah, mawar ini pasti mahal, aku bisa membawanya kepameran kampus! Mawar termahal didunia, karna akan dipakai bercinta oleh dua sejoli manis dimalam pertama mereka! Wah, daebak! nenek hebaattt..." kata Chen dengan penekanan kesal disetiap katanya. "kau gila..." Xiumin mendorong kepala Chen.

"kenapa? Itu kan yang diharapkan nenek" kata Chen sarkatik. "kau terlalu berlebihan, ini hanya dekorasi. Tidak mengganggu apapun" ujar Xiumin.

"oh-ya? bagaimana jika kukatakan sekarang aku di buat horny oleh ini! Ini sudah mengganggu yang dibawah sana!" Chen melepas bajunya dan membuangnya asal, ia masih mengenakan kaos dalam. "kau benar-benar gila...".

Xiumin juga melepas bajunya, ia tidak menggunakan kaos dalam. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chen. "kenapa? ini tidak mengganggu bukan?" goda Xiumin. "huh, kau tidak bisa dipercaya".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"bagaimana tidak mengganggu, jika sekarang aku sedang berfantasi liar tentangmu!" omel Chen. "benarkah? Lalu apa yang mengganggu, hanya fantasi kan?" Xiumin semakin menggodanya. "hyung! Apa kau ingin melakukan itu dimalam pertama kita? Hah? Kau jangan macam-macam!" tantang Chen.

"kau pikir aku takut? Kau hanya perlu membayangkan aku mengulum juniormu. Aku menurun dan menaikkan kepalaku, dan menyedot kuat juniormu dalam mulutku. Lalu kau mendesah, setelah itu kau menarik rambutku dan meminta lebih, lalu... eunggh~" Xiumin melenguh ketika tiba-tiba tangan Chen sudah memelintir nipple-nya dengan lembut.

Ia menoleh pada Chen yang tersenyum nakal. Tangan Chen mulai menelusuri tubuh setengah telanjangnya. Tangan satunya, sibuk membelai-belai paha dan dearh selngkangan Xiuin. Ia sedikit menggelinjang ketika Chen kembali menyapukan tangannya lembut diperut sekitar juniornya.

Chen mulai menurunkan tangannya kebawah, lalu berhenti diatas gundukan Xiumin. Chen menekannya lalu mulai meremas-remasnya. "ah-Chenh-chenhhh, hentikanhh!" Xiumin memukul-mukul paha Chen.

Chen segera mengambil tangannya lagi, lalu tersenyum sinis, "lain kali jangan berani menantangku, atau aku akan melakukan lebih! Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan waktu itu~" Chen berbisik ditelinga Xiumin lalu menjilat dan menggigitnya sedikit. Xiumin mencubit perut Chen, "kau sungguh orang gila yang sangat gila!".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

"kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Chen saat mereka sudah bersiap tidur. Mereka sudah mebersihkan sedikit ereksi mereka. Xiumin menutup resleting celananya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu, karna besok kan hari ulang tahunmu".

"apa itu yang harus dilakukan ketika merayakan ulang tahun seseorang, huh? Mengerjainya?" tanya Chen. Ia mendekati Xiuin lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh tangannya digundukan Xiumin lalu menurunkan lagi resletingnya, ia sedikit mengecup bahu Xiumin, "sayangnya kau tak berhasil".

Xiumin memutar badannya menghadap Chen, lalu memukul kepala Chen keras, "yak! Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa mengerjai orang? Menyebalkan!". Lalu ia kembali menutup resletingnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS**

Chen menghampirinya lalu tidur menindihnya, "tapi kau belum mengucapkan selamat untukku" bisiknya ditelinga Xiumin. Xiumin merasa bulu-kuduknya kembali meremang, "selamat ulang-tahun semoga cepat tua, bye!" ia menarik selimut untuk menutupinya.

"terima kasih, kau orang yang pertama" kata Chen lalu kembali mengecup leher dan bahu Xiumin. Ia ikut tidur didalam satu selimut bersama Xiumin. Sambil memeluk pinggang Xiumin.

Ini adalah malam ulang-tahun sekaligus malam pertama yang menentukan kejantanannya. Selamat ulang-tahun Chen!

Nenek mencintaimu!

**hoi-hoi Alfred Swift here~**

**sori telat...**

**nenek habis sakit, dan memprediksi bahwa itu adalah sakit jantung (serem). dan setelah berbicara lama dengan sahabat terbaik nenek (baca: internet), dia mengatakan bahwa nenek memang sakit jantung.**

**tapi, ladalah, nenek periksa ke bidan (heran, kenapa bidan bisa tau sakit yang lain selain sakit kehamilan, tapi kenapa bidan gak tau kalau sakitnya itu disini *nunjukkeyboardlaptop*-hehe ini kan yang sekarang trend di fb). syukur nya kata bidan, aku cuma masuk angin, preeeet *kentutnya keluar* ups sori!. **

**eh, ini chapter, kado ku untuk Chen Oppa serta deongsaengku yang barengan nika-eh ultahnya. **

**perckapan**

**deongsaeng/ nek, ayolah update, kou gak kesian sama rider tercintamu?**

**nenek/ iya huhuhu...**

**deongsaeng/ nek, kou gak ngirim kado untuk chen, inilah yang jadi kado untuknyaa... untukku jugaa**

**nenek/ iya huhuhu... aku lagi ngusahain.. buntu dekk...**

**deongsaeng/ nek, ntar aku beliin pentol deh...**

**nenek/ beneran? (mulai nulis...)**

**deongsaeng/ nek, kok berenti? **

**nenek/ writer block lagi dek...**

**deongsaeng/ nek, lanjutin lah... sayang kali gak update, ini ultah Chen Oppa loh, aku gak kou kado pulak...**

**nenek/ oi, kou pengen aku lompat dari gedung hah? prustasi nihhh..**

**-itulah tadi cuplikan kegalaoan ku menulis chapter ini, trims-**

**n13zelf: no way! he is the ultimate seme! i take that on.. ngek, tenang aja... Sehun is very jantan... aku tidak bakal menistain perjuangan hebatnya**

**Initial D 0326: yeay! berhasiiil... nggak yah?**

**Re-Panda68: my baby, Sehun is very manly, and Luhan is very ehm-manly (aku diplototin sama dia). tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja... dan btw, aku akan ngushain sesuatu untuk kamu.. ukeyyy**

**chenma: sori y cu, ku nggak ASAP, malah bikin kau berASAP-ASAP, uhu-uhu... luhan is trying to be manly, but dia akan tau segimana kuatnya sehun itu. hahahaha**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: haha, nenek memang neli deh,, nenek lincah..**

**Tabifangirl: oh tidaaaaaakkk.. luhan tidak boleh enjadi seme, dia adalah the ultimate uke, eskipun agresip, hehe gapapa kn?**

**HunHanina: beneran mimisan? horeeeeeee...  
**

**oh chaca: hei (kamu kok tauuu?) ehn...  
**

**Syifa Nurqolbiah: tenang dear, enggak uke kok sehun itu, liat aja, nanti pasti menang sehun, kalo dia gak menang... pasti dia menang.. first night lainnya ancurrr.. belum pernah ngalamin soalnya.. ups!  
**

**cucunya alfred: my cucu cimit-cimit, sehun tentulah menjadi seme, jayalah sehun ku... bangkitlah libido luhan.. *apaan gila yah?* eh, kita sama ya cu.. penikmat uke galak, mehahahaha *cepakkk!*  
**

**Istri Sehun yang Tertukar: tidak bakalan sainganku... (kamu istri tertukar sehun, aku yang asli, mehhaha) suai kita adalah seemeee nya luhaaann...  
**

**ariviavina6: tengkyu-tengku.. i lopyu! muachh.. *kamu lari***

**hunniehan: oh noooooo... luhan tetaplah uke yang menli... hehehe**

**KYJaeeee: iyossshhh... nenek ny juga enak punya cucu yang cetar membahana! **

**Anaknya SulayKaisoo (hahahaha): ini masih lanjut koookk.. hehehe, terima kasih banyak ya karna sudah menyukai kulit sawo atang nan manis saya... *appa ada orang gila*  
**


	10. My turn to cry (Time boils the Rain)

"**Time boils the rain" playing...**

_**Halo reader sekalian,**_

_**ini bukan update, hanya announcement.**_

_**Berhubung dengan rumor keluar nya Luhan dari EXO,**_

_**Saya memutuskan bahwa ff ini tidak akan berlanjut, dan akan dihapus.**_

_**Saya tau itu hanya rumor, tapi rumor akan segera terjadi jika beredar luas.**_

_**Terima kasih atas waktu reader sekalian untuk ff ini.**_

_**Untuk EXO-L sekalian, stay strong, let's keep love on Our beloved EXO.**_

_**EXO saranghaja!**_

_**Bye, sampai jumpa di ff lainnya (jika memungkinkan).**_


	11. The First Snow

**Title: Grandma"s surprise visits**

**Genre: Romance-slightangst  
**

**Rate: there are some kind of that stuff so- M**

**Cast: TaoHun, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, ChenMin, LayHo**

**Disclaimer: All peoples i used here not actually like that. EXO loves EXO-L.**

**I love my reader-nim. I love myself, so I decided to continue this story…**

**D.O - Crying Out -Played**

Satu butir gumpalan kristal lembut terbang,masuk melalui celah kecil dan jatuh didahi putihnya. Ia menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang berat. Sedikit ia membuka matanya perlahan, sinar terang menyapa irisnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan memandang sekelilingnya, sangat berbeda.

Ia berpikir sedikit apa yang terjadi, dan merasakan sebuah luka besar dihatinya, terhimpit. Mencoba kembali menutup matanya lagi, luka itu makin terasa, dan ia menangis.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan kanannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Lay tersenyum disana, "kau sudah bangun Sehun?". "hyung, apa yang terjadi?" suara Sehun bergetar. Lay hanya tersenyum, ia mengelap air mata Sehun, dan dahi Sehun yang basah oleh keringat.

"kau sudah lama tidak makan ini, bukan?" Lay mengambilkan sebuah gelas plastik dari meja, "bubble-tea, rasa taro".

Sebuah kilatan senyum seseorang ada dibenaknya, biasanya ia memiliki itu bersama seseorang. Ia menyukai itu bersama seseorang, bubble-tea yang manis. Sehun merasa hatinya hancur dan dalam, entah kenapa, "hyung, kenapa ini sakit hyung".

Lay menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya erat, "ada beberapa hal, yang akan membuatmu sakit, kau tidak harus mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, kau harus tau, bahwa kau memiliki yang lainnya".

Apapun, Sehun hanya ingin berteriak kencang. Ia sungguh tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi kenapa itu menyakitkan. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "hyung, aku sungguh tidak bisa, apa yang salah denganku, hyung? Katakan padaku, ini sungguh menyakitkan, kenapa hatiku sakit?" Sehun menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Lay.

Lay yang berusaha tegar dibalik punggungnya, akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya, "kehidupan tidak selalu manis Sehun, pahit yang kau rasakan akan membuatmu merasakan bagaimana rasa manis itu lagi".

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPERISE VISITS **

Udara dingin menerpa wajahnya, Sehun kembali membuka matanya, dan ini sudah malam. Ia memandang sekelilingnya, dan mendapati ada beberapa orang bergemul dilantai bawahnya. Mereka wajah yang Sehun kenal, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Suho, dan Tao.

Sehun memandangi wajah mereka satu persatu, dan ia tidak mendapati seseorang.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri mereka, Sehun sungguh merindukan mereka. Sehun berbaring disisi Tao, lalu memeluknya, "apa yang terjadi denganku Tao, aku sungguh sakit". Ia menangis dipunggung Tao, dan Tao juga menangis untuk Sehun dan dirinya.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPERISE VISITS **

Sehun terbangun dihari berikutnya, ditempat tidur dan Tao berbaring disampingnya, "selamat pagi Sehun" sapa Tao. Sehun tersenyum tipis, "selamat pagi". Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya, Tao juga mengikutinya, "Sehun-ah, tidak tau kah betapa aku merindukanmu!" Tao memeluknya erat.

"apa yang terjadi Tao?". Tao tersnyum tipis, "banyak hal yang kau lewatkan". "seperti apa?". Tao melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun lekat sambil memegang kedua bahunya, "seperti ternyata aku bukan saudara kalian". "apa maksudmu?". "dan seperti ternyata tanpa adanya senyummu dipagi hari, membuatku hampir mati" goda Tao, Sehun tersenyum. "aku akan memanggilkan Lay-hyung" Tao beranjak dan keluar kamar.

**GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPRISE VISITS GRANDMA'S SURPERISE VISITS **

Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ruang itu begitu asing, bahkan segalanya. Udaranya, hawanya, sinarnya. Sehun menghampiri jendela dan melihat keluar, sebuah hamparan luas yang tertutupi oleh salju tebal, sepertinya hujan salju lebat semalaman. "kemarin adalah salju pertama yang turun, apa kau sudah mengucapkan permintaanmu, Sehun?" Lay sudah ada dipintu kamar dan menghampirinya. "hyung, kita dimana? Nenek dimana?".

Lay mengambil sesuatu dilaci meja samping tempat tidur, "kau melupakan ini?". Lay memberikan sebuah kalung pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya, kalung dengan gantungan segi enam bewarna hitam putih, dan ukiran dibelakangnya, WE ARE ONE.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"_cucu-cucuku, nenek minta maaf" nenek meneteskan air matanya. "karna nenek, kalian memiliki waktu yang sulit". "mungkin Tuhan membuatku menjadi benar-benar sakit karna telah berbohong pada anak-anak baik seperti kalian". "aku ingin kalian bahagia, aku tidak tau apa yang terbaik". Sehun menangis lalu memeluk nenek, "nenek…". "Sehun sayang, kau harus kuat ya. Karna jika kau kuat berarti saudaramu yang lain juga kuat"._

_Nenek mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, "kau tau apa yang kau katakan pertama kali ketika kita kehilangan orang tuamu dan paman-bibi? WE ARE ONE!". "itu kata-kata yang membuatku kuat. Bahkan Tao berdiri sampai saat ini, karna itu". Nenek memasangkan kalung pada Sehun, "WE ARE ONE, Sehun. Kita tidak boleh melupakan satu sama lain"._

_Sehun melepaskan gelang dilengannya, lalu memasangkan pada lengan nenek, "mungkin kita terpisah, tapi aku akan mengingat semuanya, aku akan kuat nenek". Gelang besi putih bertuliskan inisial huruf-huruf hitam, XLKSLBCCDTKS._

_Nenek menangis kencang, Sehun memeluk nenek, "kau masih akan mencintai mereka juga kan". "tentu saja, WE ARE ONE!". Tao menghampiri mereka berdua, "aku dan Sehun kuat nenek"._

_Lalu mereka semua berpelukan, Sehun tidak mendapati seseorang. Tao juga masih tidak mendapati seseorang, 'Kris, aku menangis sekarang, sekali ini karna kau tidak bersamaku. Sehun juga kehilangan, aku lega karna ini akan menjadi baik jika aku akan tetap mengingatmu tanpa tatapan kasihan dari yang lain. Sehun bersamaku'._

_Tempat tidur nenek dibawa pergi, lalu mereka kembali menangis, "kalian tenanglah, apapun yang terjadi aku akan baik-baik saja"._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Sehun memandang keluar jendela, ini sudah satu tahun, karna waktu itu salju juga pertama kali turun. Sehun membuat permintaan, ia ingin selalu bersama dengan semuanya selamanya. Tapi ternyata, salju turun dengan dingin, tidak menghiraukannya.

"nenek…" Sehun menangis lirih, makin lama tangisnya makin kencang. Lay memeluknya, Suho datang dengan linangan air matanya juga ikut memeluk Sehun, "kau harus kuat Sehun. Kau sudah berjanji pada nenek".

"bisakah kita kembali ke satu tahun sebelum ini? Kita masih akan bertemu nenek. Kita akan masih menemukan Kris dan Luhan-hyung. Bisakah kita kembali hyung…" Sehun memohon dengan mata yang penuh air mata. Salju turun dengan lebat, dingin. Dan yang paling menyakitkan, apapun yang dilakukan tidak akan kembali pada tahun yang lalu.

Ternyata hidup tidak selalu lembut, seperti kita kehilangan Kris dan Luhan.

**a/n**

***nangis***

**Kenapa semuanya berbalik seperti ini? Kita adalah satu? Baiklah EXO-L akan mencoba. Kita akan tetap bersama oppa-deul…**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan reader-deul sekalian, saya akhirnya kuat menulis lagi…**

**Dan cerita ini akan berlanjut… untuk HunHan dan TaoRis shipper, saya sangat minta maaf dengan hati saya… ini akan menjadi TaoHun…**

**Tolong jangan benci ataupun menyakiti saya, mari kita bekerja sama… mungkin kalau kalian tidak suka, reader-nim bisa meng-unfollow cerita ini… :"( **

**Maaf tidak bias membuat kalian senang :"(**


End file.
